Au croisement de deux vies
by petitedita
Summary: Un toit.Deux inconnus. Un homme, Une Femme. Deux histoires. L'un veut mourir, l'autre veut vivre. TH
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Voici ma deuxième fic. Ma première, Transformation est toujours en cours. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée de fic du coup la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Soyez critique envers moi. N'hésitez pas. Ça me fera avancer dans ma manière d'écrire et dans le déroulement de l'histoire même si j'ai déjà le déroulement de celle-ci.**

**Enfin voila. Je vous laisse la lire. On se retrouve en bas….**

**Oh j'allais oublier, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et merci à Millie Jade qui me relis et qui me permet de poster sans fautes d'orthographe.**

……………………………………………………

_Au croisement de deux vies_

_Chapitre1 : Désespoir et espoir_

POV Edward

Comment en suis-je arrivé là?

Pourquoi ma vie est-elle devenue si merdique ?

Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerai me battre mais je n'ai plus la force. Je suis au bout du rouleau. Le puits dans lequel je suis tombé est sans fond.

Je n'ai que 24 ans et déjà la vie me dégoute. Ce qui m'a fait arriver à ce constat ? Une rupture et une succession de mauvaises nouvelles.

Tout à commencé lorsque Tanya, m'a belle Tanya m'a quitté. Elle m'a abandonné, brisant mon cœur après 3 ans d'amour. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai commencé ma descente aux enfers. M'enivrant tous les jours un peu plus d'alcool pour oublier, le temps d'une soirée, la douleur qui me déchire de l'intérieur. Pour oublier mon amour perdu. Pour l'oublier elle!

J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Tout. Mais elle m'a quitté. Prétextant que notre couple était devenu trop routinier. Que ça manquait de piment. N'est-il pas normal après 3 ans que s'installe la routine ? Si au moins elle m'en avait parlé. J'aurai fait des efforts…

Commence alors ma pénible descente aux enfers. Perdant tout engouement et n'arrivant plus à être productif dans mon travail. Je suis ou plutôt j'étais assureur. Un travail qui me plaisait jusqu'à il y a 3 mois. J'ai commencé à arriver en retard au travail et de moins en moins en sang frais. J'étais apprécié de mes clients mais tout à changé suite à son départ. J'ai commencé à montrer mon ennuie face à ce travail. Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Je ne cherchai plus à les charmer. Plusieurs clients ont demandés à changer d'assureur.

Et puis un jour, après une nouvelle soirée passée en compagnie de ma bouteille de whisky, j'ai été convoqué par mon directeur :

-J'ignore ce qui se passe. Mais votre travail ne me satisfait plus. Vous êtes de plus en plus irrespectueux avec votre clientèle. Vous sentez l'alcool tous les jours et vous arrivez en retard. J'ai attendu plus longtemps qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Espérant que vous changiez d'attitude. Mais en 2 mois, vous avez perdu 11 dossiers sur 45. Ça ne peut plus durer. Je suis désolée mais je mets fin à votre contrat. Vous êtes licencié.

Et voilà. Mon deuxième échec. Je suis bon à rien. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie et un job idéal. Il ne me reste que le piano. Et encore. L'inspiration semble m'avoir aussi abandonné. Ma famille est perdue. Je le sais. Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Ils ne me jugent pas. Non ! Mais ils ont pitié de moi et ça, ça m'énerve. Ils disent me comprendre mais c'est faux. Eux, ils sont heureux. Ils ont leurs vies parfaites avec leurs couples et leurs emplois parfaits. Les voir m'insupporte. Je sais, ce n'est pas de leurs fautes mais ils irradient malgré eux de bonheur. M'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

C'est parce que je suis épuisé et que je n'arrive plus à remonter la pente que je me retrouve sur le toit de cet immeuble. À Seattle, ville ou je suis né et ville qui me verra mourir. La vue y est magnifique. Toute la ville s'étant devant moi. C'est un petit coin de paradis. Mon Eden avant de rejoindre le vrai.

POV Bella

Comment est ce que j'en suis arrivée là ?

Comment, est-ce que moi, Isabella Dwyner Française de 22 ans, jeune inconsciente, ne me préoccupant que de ma petite personne, je suis arrivée à envisager la vie avec un enfant ? À ne pouvoir vivre sans lui à mes côtés.

Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas un an, je vivais encore à Paris. Puis je l'ai rencontré. James, mon premier véritable amour. L'homme de ma vie. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. J'ai tout quitté pour lui. J'ai abandonné ma ville, mon pays, ma famille, mes amis et mes études pour le suivre à New-York. Je n'étais à l'époque qu'une simple étudiante en journalisme. Sortant de temps en temps mais jamais à l'excès. J'étais la fierté de ma mère Renée Dwyner et son mari, mon beau père Philippe* : bonne élève et fille aimante.

Et puis un soir, tout à changé. Je l'ai rencontré en boîte de nuit. James ! Je l'avais remarqué mais je n'avais pas osé aller vers lui. Pourquoi un type aussi beau que lui s'intéresserait à une fille aussi banale que moi ? Apparemment, je m'étais trompée. Il est venu vers moi et son accent américain m'a tout de suite charmé. On est sorti ensemble et nous sommes vite devenus inséparables. Mes parents pensaient que ce n'était qu'une passade. Grosse erreur de leur part. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule qu'ils aient fait

Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé un mois après qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Ne voulant penser à une séparation, j'ai décidé de tout quitter pour lui. Je me suis donc retrouvée au pays de l'oncle Sam sans argent et sans qualification ne vivant que d'amour et d'eau fraiche.

Au début, tout se passait bien. Au bout d'un mois, maitrisant suffisamment la langue, j'ai pu trouver un travail comme serveuse. Mais par la suite, James s'est montré de plus en plus distant. Je ne comprenais pas cette attitude. Lorsque je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, il me répondait qu'il avait des problèmes au travail.

C'était difficile pour moi de le voir s'éloigner de moi. Mais par amour, naïvement, je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un moment à traverser. Puis, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Un bébé ! Je n'y croyais pas. On avait pourtant toujours fait attention !!

J'avais eu peur de sa réaction. Tout cela arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Mais je me disais que ce bébé était le fruit de notre amour. Que James ferait un père parfait. J'ai attendu de faire ma première échographie pour être sûre de bien être enceinte pour lui dire.

Qu'elle n'a pas était ma déception lorsque voulant lui faire une surprise, je suis allée le voir à son bureau pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je l'ai retrouvée en pleine action avec sa secrétaire Victoria !

J'étais anéantie ! Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je suis partie en courant, ne voulant pas voir d'avantage de cette scène répugnante. La personne que j'aime et pour qui j'ai tout quittée me trompais. Je venais de tout perdre. Tout ça à cause de ce salaud !!

Il m'a dit qu'il fallait bien que je l'apprenne à un moment ou un autre. Que nous deux, c'était terminé depuis longtemps. Qu'il n'osait pas me quitter par peur que je me retrouve à la rue. En gros, qu'il restait avec moi par pitié et que la femme de sa vie c'était cette sale rouquine de Victoria. Qu'il avait fait une erreur en acceptant que je le suive.

Je lui ai alors annoncé que j'attendais son enfant. Espérant au fond de moi que ça le fasse changer d'avis. Il m'a lors dit cette chose horrible :

-Je ne t'aime pas. Je refuse d'assumer une quelconque paternité si jamais elle existe.

J'ai eu beau lui certifier que j'étais bel et bien enceinte, il m'assura que si je n'avortais pas, il ne m'aiderait pas.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule. Sans appartement avec un salaire de misère et le cœur en miette. L'avortement était hors de question pour moi. Mais en même temps, je me retrouvai à vivre seule, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi et peinant déjà assez pour subvenir à mes besoins. Alors même si je l'aimais déjà se bébé, je ne pouvais pas le garder.

J'ai alors décidé de faire adopter mon petit ange. J'avais trouvée une famille adoptive parfaite à Seattle. J'ai alors quittée New-York ville qui m'a vue souffrir pour Seattle.

La famille était très gentille avec moi. Ils étaient à mes petits soins et m'aidaient beaucoup. Mais plus le temps passé, plus je m'attachais à cet être qui grandissait en moi. Plus qu'un mois et ce petit être allait me quitter pour toujours.

Cet enfant, je l'aime déjà. Depuis le premier instant où j'ai appris ma grossesse. Ce sentiment n'a fait que grandir en moi. Je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner. L'imaginer faire sa vie sans moi à ces côtés, ça me déchire rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le garder. C'est pourquoi, je me retrouve ici. À admirer cette vue magnifique sur le toit de cet immeuble. A Seattle, petit paradis, lieu d'un nouveau départ. D'une nouvelle vie pour mon enfant et moi.

……………………………………………

*Philippe au lieu de Phil par ce que c'est plus français. Ça colle mieux avec les origines de Bella

**Voilà !!!. Premier chapitre bouclé.**

**Alors ? Je m mérite des fleurs ou plutôt un jets de tomates ?**

**Laissé moi une tite revieuw please….**

**Biz !!!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Egoïste !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour ce second chapitre. Je sais que l'attente peu semblé longue mais un mois c'est plutôt une bonne moyenne pour moi (en sachant que pour mon autre fic, je poste tout les deux mois). Pour cette « rapidité » vous pouvez remercier mes cours de plus en plus nul que j'ai dans ma formation. Bouh c'est pas bien ! Mais que voulez vous. Quitte à m'ennuyer autant faire quelque chose que j'aime. Lol**

**Enfin bref j'espère que cette suite vous plaît et qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai halluciné d'avoir autant de revieuws et mise en alerte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! (a la larme à l'œil ! lol).**

**Je remercie donc : **_**chouchoumag **_**(j'ignore s'il y a dj un roman dans se style. Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée s'il y a une ressemblance. Je ne suis pas au courant. Tout ça sort de mon imaginaire promis jurer !), **_**july, Onja**_**( qui te dit que se seras un happy end ? on ne sais pas ce qui leurs attend !), **_**soleil83, manel2, Tinga Bella, pyreneprincesse, christou57**_**, **_**Leo, joys, fan2manga, ORACSTEPH, paige678, Alexia Angel Hope, repetoire-fic-twilight, bella-lili-rosecullensister, yayalia**_** (merci pour le fleurs c'est très gentil. Quel type ? J'ai un faible pour les tournesols. Lol), **_**josy8604.**_

**Un grand merci aussi à Millie ma correctrice et bien sure à l'auteur de cette saga que l'on aime tous. J'ai nommé la grande Stéphanie Meyer !**

**Voili, voilou. Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

_Chapitre 2 : Egoïste !_

POV Bella

Je viens de prendre la deuxième décision la plus importante de toute ma vie. La première étant de quitter la France pour suivre James. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième : garder mon bébé !

Je pose la main sur mon ventre et le caresse. Je sens alors un léger coup de pied de la part de mon petit ange. Lui ou elle (la famille que j'avais choisie ne désirait pas connaître le sexe du bébé. Moi non plus, du coup c'est la grande surprise) semble être satisfait de ma décision.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. Toi et moi, on va se construire une nouvelle vie. Je te le promets, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu verras, tout iras pour le mieux.

Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. Mais bon, ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui est une journée magnifique. Je suis sure le toit ce vieil immeuble abandonné. Il se situe face au grand parc au nord de la ville. Le temps semble lui aussi partager ma bonne humeur puisque chose rare, pour une fois, il ne pleut pas. Il fait un temps magnifique. C'est vraiment très agréable d'être là.

Allez, encore quelques minutes à profiter de ce temps et rêvasser à ma nouvelle vie mais après, il me faudra redescendre sur terre. Il faut que j'aille travailler. Ça serait un mauvais départ que de perdre mon travail. Même si Tom le gérant du café où je travaille est quelqu'un de sympathique et de tolérant, ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter le diable.

Bon terminé la pause, il faut que j'y aille. Je me lève avec difficulté de mon banc de fortune constitué de vieilles caisses. Toujours avec peine, je traine mes 18 kilos prit pendant ma grossesse pour quitter mon petit paradis. Je contourne la petite structure qui sert de cage d'escalier et qui permet d'entrer sur le toit.

Alors que je la contourne pour aller rejoindre la porte, j'aperçois un homme d'à peu prêt 23-25 ans qui tout comme moi il n'y a pas 5 minutes contemplait cette vue magnifique.

J'ignore pour qu'elle raison, mais je m'attarde sur lui. Il a ce petit quelque chose d'attractif que je ne peu qualifier. Il est plutôt grand, dans les 1m85. Ces cheveux sont en batailles et ont une jolie teinte cuivré. Il n'est pas costaud, n'y maigre. Non, il semble au premier coup d'œil avoir une musculature parfaite.

Cependant, il y a cette chose dans son attitude qui me trouble. De là où je suis, je ne peux voir l'expression de son visage. Il semble concentré, perdu dans ses pensées. La manière dont il se tient me fait penser que ses préoccupations ne sont pas très joyeuses.

Pourquoi donc un aussi bel homme qui lui semble aussi perdu ?

Que lui est-il arrivé pour atterrir sur ce toit ?

Quels peuvent être les fantômes qui le poursuivent ?

Ça m'intrigue vraiment de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. C'est juste que cet homme m'intrigue. Son attitude, sa façon d'être, sa présence sur ce toit…

Je suis attiré pas lui (pas physiquement parlant quoi que sa silhouette laisse deviner un bel homme). J'ai le sentiment que je peux l'aider. Tout au moins l'écouter.

Ce n'est pas le hasard si on se retrouve tout les deux sur le toit de cet immeuble alors que d'habitude, il n'y a personne. Non pas que je crois en une certaine forme de destin ou signe de Dieu (celui-ci, il y a bien longtemps qu'il m'a abandonné). J'ai l'impression que je peux lui apporter mon aide. D'où cette attirance, cette attraction.

Je continue malgré moi à observer cet homme. Cherchant une manière de comprendre le pourquoi de cette impression. Cependant, je ne peux pousser plus loin ma réflexion car mon inconnu sort de son immobilité et se penche en avant. Un peu trop à mon goût. Non, ile ne vas pas faire ce que je pense ?

A peine ai-je le temps de former cette question qu'il passe une jambe par-dessus le petit muret. Sans même réfléchir, je m'avance vers lui et lui dit :

-Ne faites pas ça !

POV Edward

J'étais sur ce toit depuis bien assez longtemps maintenant pour être sûre de mon choix.

Je sais que mon geste va choquer et peiner ma famille. Mais à par eux, personne ne me pleuras. Comment regretter un homme qui a tout perdu ? Qui est devenu une vraie loque ? Pour qui l'on ressent de la pitié plus qu'autre chose ?

C'est donc tout simplement, après avoir fait le tour de ma pitoyable vie et jeté un dernier coup d'œil à cette vue magnifique que je me décide enfin à faire le grand saut. Je passe ma jambe gauche par-dessus le petit muret et je m'apprête à passer la deuxième pour me retrouver en position assise sur le muret afin de prendre mon élan et sauter lorsque j'entends une douce voix me crier :

-Ne faite pas ça !

Instinctivement, j'arrête mon geste et je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de dire ça. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je constate qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle est de petite taille avec une chevelure longue et brune. Au vue de ses formes, elle est enceinte. Je dirai même que l'accouchement est imminent ou tout au plus dans un mois maximum.

Pourquoi est-elle présente sur ce toit ?

N'as t'elle pas autre chose à faire au lieu de trainer dans son état ici ?

Est-elle inconsciente ?

Sa présence m'étonne tellement que j'en oublierai presque le pourquoi de ma venue. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, je sens poindre en moi la colère envers cette femme qui a gâchée mon moment. Maintenant, le geste vas m'être plus difficile en sachant qu'elle est présente.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle assiste à ça et que sous le choc elle accouche. J'ai beau vouloir mettre fin à mes jours, je ne veux blesser personne. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue ici. Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent dans ce vieil immeuble. Il est abandonné depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Je lui dis alors d'une voix sèche :

- Allez-vous-en ! Votre place n'est pas ici. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire alors partez. Je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ça.

Au fur et à mesure que je débitais mes phrases, je l'ai vue voir rouge. Que lui arrive t-il ? J'ai ma réponse à ma question lorsqu'elle me répond avec colère :

-Comment ça ma place n'est pas ici ? Comme ma présence vous empêche de faire une belle connerie, je ne bougerai pas.

Elle semble avoir un sacré caractère. Maintenant elle ne veut plus me lâcher. Bien joué Edward ! T'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule.

-Très bien. Vous voulez rester là ? Sois. De toute façon, je me fiche de ce qui peut vous arriver. Je ne vous connais pas et vous non plus vous ne me connaissez pas. Regardez-moi si vous le voulez mais laissez moi faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

Ma tirade étant terminée, je repasse ma jambe de l'autre côté du muret et m'assis sur celui-ci pour prendre mon élan. Je ferme les yeux et au moment où j'allais sauter, je remarque du mouvement à côté de moi. Ouvrant les yeux, je constate que la jeune femme pendant que je me préparais s'est installée sur le muret et a prit la même position que moi. Elle me dit déterminée :

-Vous sautez, je saute !

-Nan mais vous êtes malade ? Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes enceinte. Qu'il n'y a pas que vous qui compte.

-Et alors ? Qui vous dit que ne suis pas aussi dans un état psychologique tel que je voudrais mettre fin à mes jours ? Comme vous l'avez dit, on ne se connaît pas. Vous ignorez le pourquoi de ma venue ici alors laissez moi faire ce que je veux.

-Vous n'allez pas sauter. Vous n'avez pas du tout l'air dans un état dépressif. Votre vie me parait idyllique.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et très sérieusement elle me dit :

-Ah oui ! Ma vie est tellement idyllique que je me retrouve seule, sur le point d'avoir un bébé et dans une situation économique plus que précaire. Mais à part ça, vous avez raison. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir sauter.

-D'accord, votre vie n'est pas si idyllique mais vous n'allez tout de même pas tuer votre enfant ?

-A quoi vouloir le laisser grandir dans ce monde. Il peut risquer de se faire tuer à n'importe quel coin de rue. La violence domine notre monde alors pourquoi élever un enfant dans ses conditions. J'aurais les moyens peut être mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce ne sont vraiment pas les conditions pour avoir un enfant.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Il est vrai que la violence est de plus en plus importante à notre époque mais élevé dans une bonne famille et dans un environnement sain, avoir un enfant est possible. Même pour elle. Elle est jeune, je suis sûre qu'elle peut encore s'en sortir. Au pire, si vraiment elle souhaite mettre fin à ses jours, elle peut attendre d'accoucher, trouver une bonne famille et par la suite, elle fera ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Là, elle se montre d'un égoïsme…Outré pas ce qu'elle me dit, je lui lance sur un ton de reproche :

-Vous êtes d'un égoïsme, c'est hallucinant. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne. En plus, vous êtes jeune, tout n'est pas perdu pour vous.

-Oh parce que vous, vous n'êtes pas égoïste peut être ? Et excusez moi mais vous semblez jeune, donc votre argument que tout n'est pas perdu, je vous le retourne. Vous pensez que se n'est pas égoïste de lâcher prise, de tout abandonner. Vous, vous avez une famille, vous n'êtes pas seul. En sautant, vous ne vous préoccupez que de votre petite personne.

-Croyez moi, ça fera plus de bien que de mal à ma famille ma disparition. Ça fera un poids en moins.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Je suis sûre que votre famille vous aime. Pourquoi vouloir mettre fin à vos jours ? Pour vous non plus tout n'est pas perdu.

-Si, j'ai tout loupé dans ma vie. Mon couple, mon travail et je déçois continuellement mes proches.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une fille dessous. C'est toujours la faute d'une fille. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble et bien soit. Des filles, il y en a pleins. Vous trouverez vite quelqu'un de meilleur pour vous. Pour le travail, c'est la même chose. Vous ne semblez pas sans argent et je me doute que vous avez de bonnes qualifications. Vous ne trouverez vite un….

Comment peut-elle que je semble sans ressources ? D'où tient-elle cette information ? Intrigué, je lui coupe la parole et lui demande :

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas sans argent ?

Elle me regarde avec un franc sourire et je perçois dans ses yeux une lueur de malice lorsqu'elle me répond :

-Je suis moi-même sans rien donc je sais reconnaître une personne dans la précarité. Et puis vous portez des vêtements de marques. Voilà pourquoi j'en conclue que vous n'êtes pas pauvre. Au vus de votre questionnement, je n'ai pas tord. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser reprendre mon argumentation, je vais vous dire ce qui est à mes yeux, le plus important. La famille. Même si vous les avaient déçus, ils ne vous on pas abandonné donc pourquoi vouloir leur causer de la peine ? Vous avez de la chance de les avoirs auprès de vous. Profitez-en ! Une petite amie et un travail ce n'est que « matériel » si je puis dire mais l'amour de votre famille, c'est ce qui compte, croyez-moi ! Tant qu'ils sont auprès de vous, ne baissez jamais les bras

En l'écoutant, m'exposer son idée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a raison. L'amour est une chose importante. Ce n'est pas forcément celui de son être aimé qui compte. Mais c'est l'amour, l'attention, le soutien que peut nous donner notre famille qui peut être une motivation pour avancer. C'est vrai que, ma famille à toujours était présente. Ils m'ont toujours soutenue. Je me rappelle, lorsque je suis sortie avec Tanya, ils l'ont l'acceptée parce que c'était celle que j'avais choisi. Pourtant, ils ne l'aimaient pas, la trouvant trop superficielle. Ma sœur Alice en particulier le faisait bien sentir mais mes parents eux, se sont toujours montré aimable envers elle.

Quand je leurs avaient annoncé mon intention de l'épouser, ma mère, m'as dit ceci : « Mon fils, si cette fille fait ton bonheur, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Ton père et moi sommes fiers de l'homme que tu es devenu. »

Après qu'elle m'ait quittée, ils m'ont soutenu. Mon frère Emmett venait passer des soirées avec moi à regarder du foot pour me changer les idées. Pour m'éviter de broyer du noir. Il bloquait ses soirées pour rester avec moi au lieu de les passer avec sa femme Rosalie. Cette dernière quoi que très gentille lorsqu'on la connait et quelqu'un de très autoritaire. Pour être plus clair, c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans leur couple. Malgré tout, elle s'est montrée très compréhensive. Elle est même venue à plusieurs reprises assister à « ces soirées entre mecs » comme les appels mon frère. Ce que je qualifie plutôt de « soirées enquiquinons Edward ».

Toutes les petites attentions qu'ils ont eues à mon égard sont nombreuses. Sur le coup, ça m'embêtait plutôt qu'autre chose. Je prenais ça pour de la pitié. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais aimé le foot et ses soirées m'emmerdaient royalement. Il m'arrivait même d'être très désagréable envers mon frère. Pourtant, maintenant, je comprends que mon frère savait que son petit frère avait besoin d'aide. Le sport étant sa passion et même s'il sait que je n'aime pas ça, il a vus en ces soirées un moyen idéal pour passer du temps avec moi et me remonter le moral. A la façon Emmett bien sûre !

Ma sœur, mes parents, mon frère, tous ont toujours été présent pour moi. Cette inconnue a raison. C'est moi l'égoïste dans l'histoire. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à ma petite personne. Me fichant complètement de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Si jamais je saute, mes problèmes et ma peine se seraient envolés en même temps que moi mais mes proches, ma sœur et surtout ma mère auraient eu beaucoup de mal à faire face à ma disparition.

Pour eux, aussi difficile que ça peut être, je dois survivre et me battre. Tout n'est pas perdu pour moi. Il me reste peut être encore un peu d'espoir.

Je mets fin à mes réflexions en me tournant vers celle qui m'est encore inconnue mais qui viens de m'empêcher de faire une belle bêtise. Je lui souris puis regarde une dernière fois la vue qui s'offre à moi. D'un même mouvement, je passe mes jambes du bon côté du muret. Ma sauveuse met quelques temps avant de suivre le mouvement. Je me lève et l'enlace. Etonnée, elle ne réagis pas. J'en profite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Merci pour tout.

**Voilà fin du chp 2.**

**Alors ?**

**Leur première rencontre c'est déroulé comme vous l'attendiez ?**

**A votre avis, que vas t-il se passer ensuite ?**

**Dites moi tout. **

**Pour cela il suffit de cliquer se très jolie bouton juste en dessous.**

**Biz et on se revoit (je l'espère) pr le chp 3.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Coincés

**Slt ! Et oui, enfin le chapitre 3 est posté. Mille et une excuses pour cette trèèèès longue absence. J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner en vous ayant écris un long chapitre. Pendant les vacances, ma Betta et moi avons eu chacune des préoccupations diverses qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pus poster aussi vite que vous l'espériez. J'espère que vous me pardonnez ?. **

**Ceci dit, j'ai repris les cours et ma deuxième année commence sur les chapeaux de roues, de plus mon école participe à un projet Biennale ou ont a était quelque obligés de se positionner sur une activité. J'avais le choix entre lecture pour des enfants, montage vidéo et photo, salon du livre, écrire d'une poésie ou d'une nouvelle. Bien entendu, j'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle (quoi de plus normal ?), tout cela sur le thème de « la famille et le lien social à travers le livre ». J'ai commencé à l'écrire mais ce n'est pas gagné, le pire c'est que dans même pas 3 semaines je dois l'avoir rendu. (Ça peut vous paraitre long mais vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis pas rapide). Parallèlement, j'écris aussi un nouveaux chapitre pour mon autre fic « Transformation » donc comme vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre 4 n'est pas vraiment la d'être écris. Cependant, je vous enfais la promesse de m'y mettre une fois mon chapitre et ma nouvelles terminés. Promis, juré…..peut pas cracher parterre ? lol !**

**Enfin bref, je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos revieuws et mises en alertes ou favo ! Ça me touche que vous aimiez et j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas rebiffé. **

**Un grand merci donc à : fifer Lathia aelita48 fanbella ninouche17 belli-mione Aliiice isabellamisa helimoen ilovefanfic07 Lisasa miss-cullen1 Sandriine yuki-alice yayalia Brand0fHeroine helimoen petitefilledusud**

**; Onja alicia elo-didie, Tinga Bella Didou13 Love-Robert Ophemalaunny . **

_Chapitre 3 : Coincés_

POV Bella

Lorsqu'il m'a souris puis regardé le sol, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait sauter. Qu'il allait m'abandonner là sur ce toit. J'ai eu un vent de panique m'a traversé à l'idée de le voir se donner la mort. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est retourné puis m'a enlacée en me murmurant un « merci pour tout ».

Je n'en reviens pas. Vient-il de me remercier ? Est ce que je viens réellement de l'empêcher de sauter ? Je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'arrive pas à réagir. Il desserre son étreinte et me fixe. Attendant certainement que je dise quelque chose mais là, pour le moment, je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pour une fois, j'ai accomplis un acte qui n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Je viens d'aider une personne. De l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours. J'ai pus lui apporter écoute, soutien et lui redonner goût à la vie. Cet homme que je viens, si je puis dire, de sauver me regarde de ses yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux magnifiques auxquels je n'avais pas encore fait attention et qui m'hypnotisent. A cela s'ajoute une voix douce avec laquelle il me dit :

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier. J'ignore même vote nom.

Sortant de ma transe, je lui réponds en rougissant :

-Isabella Dwyner mais appelez-moi Bella.

-Je suis plus qu'enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Moi c'est Edward. Edward Cullen.

Lorsque j'entends son nom de famille, je me dis qu'il ne m'est pas inconnu. Où ai-je pus l'entendre ? Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà eu affaire avec un Cullen. Mais où ?

J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Comme pour me donner un indice, je sens mon bébé qui me donne un coup de pied. Instinctivement, je pose ma main sur mon ventre et masse l'endroit où mon bébé s'est manifesté comme pour le calmer. Alors que j'effectue se geste, je me rappelle soudainement où j'ai déjà croisé le chemin d'un Cullen.

-Cullen comme le Docteur Cullen du _Seattle Grace Hospital_ ? Un médecin grand, blond, séduisant et aux allures de star Hollywoodienne ?

A cette remarque Edward rigole, ne semblant pas surpris par la description que je viens de faire du Docteur Cullen. Il se contente de me répondre :

-Mon père lui-même. D'où le connaissez-vous ?

-J'ai fait un petit malaise il y a un mois. Je suis allée à l'hôpital et mon gynéco n'étant pas là, c'est votre père qui s'est occupé de moi. Il a été très rassurant envers moi et très patient. Dans la salle d'attente, je me rappelle que toutes les femmes qui attendaient un médecin m'ont fusillée du regard lorsque je suis partie avec votre père.

-Mon père a toujours eu un effet ravageur avec la gente féminine. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, pire c'est.

J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'il avait sûrement hérité du côté ravageur de son père tellement cet homme est magnifique.

Il me trouble.

Comment un homme tel que lui a-t-il put baisser les bras si facilement. Si je me fie à l'impression que m'avait laissée son père, je suis sûre qu'il est du genre aimant envers ses enfants et près à tout pour les aider. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné don fils surtout dans une situation pareille. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y a à peine 15 minutes, j'étais en train de tout faire pour l'empêcher de sauter. Gardant mes réflexions pour moi, je lui dis :

-En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir put vous aider. D'autant plus si vous êtes le fils du charmant Docteur Cullen.

-Vous avez été incroyable avec moi. Vous m'avez empêché de faire une belle bêtise. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

-Me promettre de plus jamais tenter de vous suicider suffiras.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je vous le promets !

Le petit sourire qu'il me fait en prononçant ces paroles me fait sentir toute chose. Le rouge me monte aux joues sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'est incroyable comment notre corps peut se montrer traitre dans ces moments là. Cette homme en face de moi est dans un état psychologique fragile et moi, avec mes hormones en folies, je ne pense qu'à sa carrure d'apollon, aux deux émeraudes qui lui servent d'yeux et à ce magnifique sourire qui a dû lui permettre de faire chavirer bien des cœurs.

Allez Bella ressaisis-toi ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vue d'homme aussi beau que lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et puis pense à ton enfant. Tu viens tout juste de lui promettre de lui construire une nouvelle vie, de repartir sur des bonnes bases. Ce n'est pas en fantasmant que tu vas y arriver.

Boulot, enfant, dodo ! Voilà ta nouvelle devise.

En parlant de boulot, je regarde ma montre et constate que je suis en retard d'une bonne heure.

Et merde !

POV Edward

Bella Dwyner. Ma sauveuse s'appelle ainsi alors. Quel doux nom. J'ai bien envie d'en savoir d'avantage sur elle. Apprendre et peut être même rendre la pareille à cette jeune femme qui vient de m'aider. Elle est seule et enceinte. Je suis sûre qu'elle a elle aussi son lot de fantômes.

Voulant prendre mon courage à deux mains, je m'apprête à lui proposer de boire un café en ma compagnie lorsqu'elle regarde sa montre, affolée, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis déjà bien en retard pour mon travail et si je ne veux pas le perdre, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle accélère le pas et se précipite sur la porte qu'elle tente d'ouvrir. Seulement, au moment ou elle actionne la clenche et qu'elle tire dessus, rien ne se produit. Elle réitère l'expérience une nouvelle fois en y mettant plus de force mais rien en se produit. Intrigué, je vais la rejoindre, je pose ma main sur la sienne et lui dis :

-Laissez moi faire, c'est une vieille porte toute rouillée, elle doit être coincée.

Bella, me laisse la place. Je tente alors à mon tour d'ouvrir cette maudite porte mais rien.

Bordel de merde !

Je souffle un bon coup et donne plus de force, une fois, puis deux. Toujours rien. Cette foutue porte, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Gardant mon calme, je me tourne vers Bella et d'une voix posée sort :

-Je crois que l'on est bloqué sur ce toit.

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux et je sens qu'elle commence à paniquer. Elle expire et inspire plusieurs fois pour se calmer et me dit :

-Ok ! Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter. On est au XXIème siècle et tout le monde a un portable maintenant. Il suffit simplement d'appeler la police ou les pompiers et tout iras bien.

Quel idiot. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant. Je sors mon blackberry de ma poche et compose le numéro des pompiers. Alors que je lance l'appel, un message s'affiche sur mon téléphone : _**no network**_.

Je lève mon portable vers le ciel pour essayer de capter le moindre signal, ça ne marche pas. Je parcoure le toit à la recherche de réseau mais en vin.

Non ! Non ! Non !. C'est bien la peine de payer ce téléphone une fortune s'il n'est pas fichu de m'avoir du réseau. Avec espoir, je me tourne vers la personne qui j'espère seras une nouvelle fois ma sauveuse.

Mais à juger par la manière dont elle claque son portable dans sa main, elle n'a pas beaucoup plus de chance que moi. Je tente néanmoins à lui demander si elle capte quoi que se soit. Désespérée, elle me répond :

-J'arrive même pas à l'allumer. Cet abruti c'est éteint. Ce n'est pas faute pourtant de l'avoir rechargé se matin mais la batterie est foutue. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête !. Et vous ?

Je perçois dans sa voix une note d'espoir. Attendant de ma part une bonne nouvelle. J'ai bien envie de lui faire plaisir et de lui dire que oui, j'ai réussi à joindre quelqu'un mais ça ne sert à rien. Et de toute façon, elle comprendrait bien vite que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Non. J'ai pas de réseau.

A peine ais-je prononcé cette phrase que je la vois qui commence à hyper ventiler.

Wow ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait ?

Paniquée, je me précipite vers elle, la saisie par les épaules et lui demande de me regarder.

C'est peine perdue. Elle est complètement partie dans sa crise d'angoisse. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile et je la vois poser ses mains sur son ventre. Je prends alors son visage en coupe et la force à plonger son regard dans le mien. La pression des mes mains est forte mais ma voix est douce lorsque je lui demande de se calmer :

-Bella ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Ce n'est rien. Je vais trouver une solution et nous sortir de la. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit sur se toit où il y a du réseau. Mais pour que je m'affaire à cette tâche, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, c'est de vous calmer. Comment voulez vous que j'essaie de nous sortir de là si je me fais du mourront pour vous ?

Son regard qui était absent et complètement paniqué au début de ma tirade finis par me fixer à la fin. Je perçois les prémisses de larmes dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Sa respiration est beaucoup moins saccadée qu'il y a 5 minutes mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle doit encore se calmer. Je lui demande alors :

-C'est beaucoup mieux maintenant mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin que vous caliez votre respiration sur la mienne. Suivez mon mouvement. Inspirez et expirez ! Voilà, comme ça c'est bien. Pensez à votre enfant, il doit se demander pourquoi sa si jolie maman est stressée ?

Lorsque je prononce cette dernière phrase, un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Se n'est pas un sourire franc et joyeux mais il suffit pour me rassurer.

Je relâche alors la pression sur son visage tout en continuant à garder un œil sur elle. Quand je vois qu'elle est revenue à un état normal, je prends mon téléphone et m'attelle à ma tache.

Il est hors de question que l'on reste bloqué ici. Même si se fichu téléphone ne m'est d'aucune aide, je vais trouver une solution. J'ignore encore comment mais je vais trouver une solution.

POV Bella 

J'ignore ce qui m'a pris de paniquer. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de faire des crises d'angoisse. Lorsque je suis partie de chez moi, je n'ai absolument pas était inquiète, bien au contraire, j'étai excitée de vivre cette aventure.

A l'annonce de ma grossesse, une fois encore, l'allégresse de cet événement m'a fait dépasser le fait que l'homme que je croyais aimer me trompais et qu'il avait nullement l'intention d'assumer ses actes.

Enfin, quand j'ai décidé de garder ce petit bout et de devenir une véritable mère pour mon bébé malgré ma vie quelque peu chaotique, je n'ai toujours pas paniqué. Sachant que l'amour peu suffire à l'éducation de mon enfant sans avoir toutes choses matérielles.

J'ai toujours décidé de voir le côté positif de tout ce qui m'arrive. Je me refuse à baisser les bras. Peut importe ce qu'il se passe, il y a toujours une chose qui en vaille la peine.

Alors pourquoi cette crise d'angoisse ?

Peut être une légère inquiétude qui a été multipliée pas 10 à cause de mes hormones. L'idée de rester sur ce toit ne me plait absolument pas car j'ai des responsabilités maintenant et je compte bien les respecter du mieux que je peux. Seulement, ce n'est pas une raison pour paniquer. Nos portables font des leurs en ce moment mais ça vas aller. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais coincé en présence d'un fou. Bien au contraire.

Et puis franchement de nous deux, ça devrait être lui qui devrais être paniqué parce que si jamais on doit rester sur ce toit pendant un bon moment, il risque de vite péter un câble en ma présence. Je peux me montrer très chiante lorsque les choses ne se déroulent pas comme je le souhaite. Grossesse oblige.

Mais bon, Edward à raison, on va trouver une solution. Pas de quoi stresser. Ce dernier semble plutôt prompt à croire que nous allons sortir de là facilement et je l'espère.

Je le regarde arpenter avec acharnement, notre prison de fortune. Le bras en l'air, il ne cesse de trifouiller son portable à la recherche de moindre petit bâtonnet qui indiquerait que nous avons du réseau. Je le vois monter sur les caisses qui plus tôt mes servaient de banc et à la mine qu'il fait, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, un tic récurant qu'il doit faire lorsqu'il est contrarié. En pas moins de 20 minutes, il a effectué ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois. Malgré tout, il ne perd pas espoir. Il continue, pas après pas, à chercher du réseau en agitant son bras dans tous les sens.

Il ne vat pas en démordre, c'est certain mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, pour l'instant c'est peine perdue. Autant essayer un peu plus tard. De toute façon, moi je me suis fait un raison. Pour le boulot aujourd'hui c'est mort. Peut être même pour un bon moment mais je suis habile et j'ai toujours eu de bonne recommandations de la part de mes patrons. Je suis sûre que quoi qu'il arrive, je retomberais sur mes pattes.

Je m'avance vers lui et pose ma main sur son bras :

-vous devriez arrêter. N'utilisez pas votre batterie pour rien. On essayera un peu plus tard.

Je lis sur son visage que se résigner lui coûte beaucoup. Malgré tout, il me suit et nous nous installons ou plutôt lui m'aide à m'installer à même le sol avant de me rejoindre. Face à face, le silence est de la partie. Lui comme moi, ne savons pas de quoi parler cependant, je ne supporte pas les silences alors je lui demande :

-Si jamais je ne vous aurez pas dis d'arrêter, vous auriez continuez longtemps comme ça ?

-Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Oh je vois. Monsieur est du genre à vouloir sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Vous êtes un preux chevalier monsieur Cullen.

Ma remarque le fait rire tout comme moi. Je suis contente. J'ai réussie à détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'aurais d'avantage dis petit écuyer qui veux se donner de l'importance et gagner du gallon face à la dite demoiselle mais puisque je suis un chevalier, j'accepte se titre avec plaisir.

-Vos efforts n'ont pas était vains. Certes, la demoiselle n'est pas sauvée mais vous avez sut la rassurer comme il faut et elle vous en remercie.

-De rien. Je n'ais fait que vous rendre la pareille même si c'est à moindre échelle.

Je lui souri et ses yeux une nouvelle fois m'hypnotisent. Il me trouble tout comme moi je le trouble. Il veut en savoir d'avantage sur moi. Je le sais. Je le laisse prendre son courage à deux mains et un silence se fait.

Il me fixe, je perçois son regard. Je feints l'ignorance et me contente d'observer se qui se passe autour de moi. Quoi que du toit, on ne voit rien mais je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les bruits qui m'entourent. Au plus prêt, j'entends Edward bouger asseyant de trouver une posture plus confortable et se passer la main dans ses cheveux. Son souffle caresse mon visage à intervalle régulier.

Un peu plus loin, j'entends le chant d'un oiseau. Il semble vouloir faire la conversation avec un autre de ses congénères. Il s'arrête, attendant une réponse qui ne tarde pas à venir.

Petite je passais beaucoup de temps dans mon jardin à écouter tous les petits bruits qui m'entouraient. Lorsque des oiseaux tenaient conversation comme aujourd'hui je m'amusais à imaginer leurs conversations.

Nostalgique de cette époque ou tout était tellement plus simple pour moi, je remets à imaginer ce que ces deux oiseaux peuvent se dirent. Ils doivent bien rire. Voir deux inconnus bloqués en haut de ce vieil immeuble. Deux paumés de la vie, murés dans un silence. Il doit s'en dire des belles sur nous. Du haut de leurs perchoirs et le leurs vues panoramique sur tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville, ils doivent connaître notre histoire. Se disant :

« Tient, elle me dit quelque chose cette petite. C'est pas celle qui travaille à la pizzeria du centre et qui s'est fait quitter par son copain alors qu'elle est en cloque ? »

Ce sur quoi l'autre répond :

« Oh la pauvre enfant ! Mais qu'elle folie lui à prit de quitter sa famille pour se photographe de malheur ? »

« L'amour, toujours l'amour. Quoi d'autre. Ce stupide cupidon en, auras fait des malheureux sur cette terre. »

Cette dernière réflexion me fait rire. Néanmoins elle arrive à faire sortir Edward de son mutisme. Ouvrant les yeux, je le vois qui me regarde perplexe :

-Qu'est ce vous fait rire ?

-Ma folie.

-Comment ça ?

-J'imaginais la conversation que pouvaient avoir les oiseaux.

Il me regarde bizarrement son expression m'oblige à me justifier :

-Quand j'étais petite, j'aimais m'allonger dans le jardin, fermer les yeux et imaginer ce que pouvait se dire les oiseaux à travers leurs chants.

-Ah je comprends mieux. Pendant un instant j'ai crus que vous perdiez la raison.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il m'en faut d'avantage pour devenir folle.

-Oh parce que vous avez l'habitude de l'être ?

-Vous verrez bien. On est bloqué pour un moment, ma folie vat vite ressortir.

-J'ignore si je dois m'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements ou tout bonnement attendre de voir Madame Bella Swan en pleine crise.

Son expression est taquine lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase et je le sens revigorer par cette atmosphère légère qui c'est installé ente nous. Suffisamment en tout cas pour lui donner le courage nécessaire pour me proposer de faire plus ample connaissance.

-Bein dite donc, j'ai crus que vous n'alliez jamais vous décider. Je suis sûre que depuis tout à l'heure, vous ruminez toutes ces choses que vous voulez apprendre à mon sujet. Mais avant de commencer, je vous propose d'arrêter le vouvoiement et de passer directement au tutoiement.

-Suis-je si transparent ?

-Pas vraiment mais disons que j'ai appris à déchiffrer l'expression des gens.

-Où ça ? Vous….Tu a suivis un stage chez les bouddhistes ou autre ?

-Les bouddhistes, non je ne crois pas. Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, j'aime me mettre au calme et écouter mais aussi observer. Ça me permet de mieux cerner la personnalité des gens. On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses en observant le comportement de la personne. Ses mimiques, son état d'esprit…

-Je vois. Alors qu'as-tu appris sur moi ?

-Lorsque tu es stressé, tu passe inlassablement tes mains dans tes cheveux. Et là maintenant tout de suite, je t'intrigue. Tu voudrais en savoir d'avantage sur moi.

-Pas faux. Tu me bluff. Mais pourquoi observer au lieu de poser des questions directement ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est beaucoup plus simple de jouer avec les mots et de mentir. L'expression du corps est plus difficile à manipuler.

-Ca sent le vécue tout ça ? On t'a déjà dupée avec les mots ?

Alors ça, si je m'y attendais à celle la.

Que lui répondre ? Una partie de la vérité tout en gardant le plus sombre pour moi et éviter de lui montrer à qu'elle point ma vie fait pitié ou lui répondre franchement.

Qu'ais-je à perdre ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux asseyant de savoir si je peux ou non lui faire confiance et me livrer à cet inconnu. Ses émeraudes me fixent intensément. Je ne distingue aucune curiosité malsaine, juste l'envie de vouloir m'aider ou tout du moins être là et m'écouter.

Après tout, lui c'est bien livré à moi pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire de même.

-J'ai été trompée et trahie par l'homme que je croyais aimer et pour qui j'ai tout quitté. Il s'est joué de moi et a abusé des mots pour avoir ma confiance.

-Il t'a fait le coup du boulot alors qu'il était avec sa maitresse ?

-Entre autre. J'ai quitté la France me mettant ma famille à dos pour pouvoir le suivre ici. James me disait qu'il m'aimait. Seulement, après quelques mois, il c'est lassé de moi mais ayant trop pitié pour me quitter il a préféré me tromper. Lorsque je lui ais appris que j'étais enceinte, il ma dit la vérité et m'a annoncé ne vouloir assumer en aucun cas sa paternité.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Ça a dû te dégouter des hommes ? Je n'en reviens pas. Comment à t'il put régir comme ça ?

-La pitié envers ma personne. Sachant que j'ai tout quitté pour lui, il savait que j'allais me retrouver sans rien. Mais je pense qu'il y a eu beaucoup de lâcheté dans ses actes. La lâcheté de me dire que tout est finis, de se sentir responsable de mon désarrois ou encore de renoncer à ce que je lui apporté. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, il n'avait rien à faire, juste à mettre les pieds sur la table. Je le traitais comme un roi. Comme l'idiote que je suis.

-Ne dit pas ça. Tu étais amoureuse. C'est normal. Mais pourquoi n'est tu pas rentrée chez toi en France lorsque tu t'es retrouvée seule ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas rentrée chez tes parents ?

POV Edward 

Au fur et à mesure que Bella m'explique sa situation je me dis qu'elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance en tombant amoureuse d'un lâche pareil. Comment peut ton faire ça à une si jolie femme ? Je n'ais pas pitié d'elle mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si ça avait été moi, jamais au grand jamais je ne l'aurais abandonnée. C'est peut être dû à mon éducation et à ma mère qui m'a toujours enseigné d'assumer mes actes et de respecter les femmes mais je sens que ce James a fait une belle erreur en la traitant de la sorte.

Bella est une femme pleine de ressources, j'en suis sûre. La vie à ces côtés doit être un vrai paradis au quotidien. Le pire c'est qu'elle se sent responsable de cet échec. Il l'a bafoué et c'est elle qui se fustige. J'ai comme l'impression que toute cette histoire l'a beaucoup touchée et qu'elle a perdue confiance en elle suite à tout ça.

Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi n'est elle pas rentrée chez elle. Comme elle l'a dit, elle a tout quittée pour venir ici. James l'ayant quitté, plus rien ne la retient. Alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ses parents ?

Quand je lui pose la question, je perçois comme une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Lorsqu'elle s'est remémorée son histoire avec James, je pouvais y lire de la colère mais à l'évocation de ses parents, je distingue de la tristesse et une profonde déception.

Pourquoi ? Se sont –ils eux aussi montré décevant à son égard ?

J'ai la réponse à ma question lorsqu'après avoir inspiré un bon coup elle me dit :

-Après ma rupture quelque peut forcée, j'ai appelé ma mère comptant sur son soutien et son réconfort pour traverser cette période. Je n'avais pas d'argent, je lui ais donc demandé de m'en faire parvenir pour rentrer en France. Seulement après lui avoir expliqué ma situation elle m'a dit qu'il en était hors de question. Que je devais assumer mes actes et que jamais au grand jamais elle ne voudrait me revoir tant que j'avais ce « bâtard » d'enfant.

Alors là je suis scié. Comment une mère peut-elle dire ça ? Comment peut-on abandonner son enfant dans une telle situation ? Merde c'est sa fille. Le rôle d'une mère c'est d'épauler son enfant coûte que coûte et de l'aider an cas de problème. Okey, sa fille l'a peut être déçue en partant pour suivre son amour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter de la sorte.

Mon indignation doit se voir car avant même d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, elle explique :

-Tu es outré pas ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Je te comprends. J'ai moi-même était déçue par son attitude même si avec le recul sa réaction n'a rien d'anormale. Il faut savoir que ma mère est quelqu'un de très superficielle et d'intéressée. Il y a de cela 10 ans, elle a rencontré mon beau-père Philippe Dwyner, un homme d'affaire respectable en France. C'était une aubaine pour elle. Nous avions du mal à survivre, elle travaillait dans un pressing, c'est la bas qu'elle a rencontré Philippe. Lui est tombé sous le charme de son côté fofolle. Elle est moi sommes apposées. J'ai toujours était la mère là ou elle jouait le rôle de la fille. J'ai souvent du la canaliser lors de ses incessantes nouvelles expériences. Enfin bref, l'argent de ce dernier lui est vite monté à la tête. Je m'en fichais, car malgré tout elle restée ma mère. Elle avait toujours été présente pour moi mais quand je suis partie avec James tout ce qui l'intéressait c'est qu'à cause de moi, j'entachais son image. Je devenais la fille. Alors imagine un peut ce que ça aurait fait pour son « image » de revenir enceinte et sans argent.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Excuse-moi de dire ça comme ça mais ta mère est une belle garce.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et puis, tu as raison, ma mère est une belle garce.

-Pourquoi ne pas joindre ton père pour qu'il t'aide.

-Tout simplement parce que j'ignore qui il est. Ma mère l'a quitté lorsque j'avais un an. C'était un alcoolique. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il est américain et que m'a mère l'a rencontré lors d'un échange de correspondants français-américains. Ils se sont aimés, mariés, m'ont eu et lui est partie en vrille. Ma mère ne supportant plus cette vie, elle est rentrée chez elle en France.

Je ne sais quoi dire. Cette fille n'a pas été épargnée. Un père absent, une mère indigne et un petit ami rabaissant. Je comprends maintenant comment elle en est venue à la conclusion que les mots peuvent plus facilement tricher. Comment refaire confiance en la nature humaine après tout ça ?

C'est elle qui m'a sauvé mais je sais maintenant que de nous deux, c'est elle qui a le plus besoin d'aide. Je promets tout faire pour lui redonner confiance en elle et aux autres.

Est-ce un moyen pour moi d'être redevable de ma dette envers elle ? Non. Juste l'envie, le plus sincèrement de vouloir aider cette jeune femme qui inexplicablement m'attire par cette mélancolie qui se cache en elle derrière une façade joyeuse qu'elle feint au quotidien.

Là encore, lorsque je la regarde, elle me sourit. Elle essaie de me tromper et de ne pas me faire voir que ce qu'elle vient de me raconter la touche encore énormément. Peut être même plus que la tromperie de ce James.

Mais soudain son sourire disparaît et fait place à une expression de douleur. Je cherche à savoir d'où celle-ci provient lorsque je vois ses mains encercler fermement son ventre.

Ce ne serait pas…non ce n'est pas ça ?

Est-ce une contraction ?

**Voilà, chapitre terminé.**

**Alors ? vous trouvé peut être ça trop rapide ?**

**Allez-y, dite moi tout.**

**Biz !**


	4. Chapter 4 : se livrer

**Le voici, le voila ! Le chapitre 4 est enfin arrivé. Je sais qu'il c'est fait désiré mais que voulez vous, les cours, mon autre fic et le boulot font que je n'écris pas aussi vite que certains le voudrais. Cependant, on peut remercier mes cours d'économies dont l'ennuie mon permis d'écrire ce chapitre. Par ailleurs, je me fais un petit cadeau avant l'heure en postant ce chapitre parce que demain c'est mon anniversaire (20 ans ! une nouvelle dizaine de franchis !). Ça me fait tout autant plaisirs de poster qu'à vous de me lire (fin j'espère que vous aimez ! lol !)**

**Vous êtes nombreux à croire que Bella va accoucher dans ce chapitre…mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, ça ne s'aurais tardé…**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, passons aux remerciements :**

**helimoen BellaSwan12 Onja elo-didie calimero59 fifer yayalia Brand0fHeroine Elphina isabellamisa alexandra-luna-1019 canard87 mimie05 mel77130 3ailes01 asuna69 nanouli page on memories (t'a reveiuw m'a fait plaisir. Lorsque je l'ai lut, j'ai décidé de mettre les bouchées double afin de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas assez rapide, mais je fais de mon mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! biz !) Ghoul-19 .**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 4 : se livrer_

POV Bella : 

C'est très, très désagréable comme sensation. C'est comme si quelqu'un venait de me donner une décharge dans le bas ventre. 75 Volt d'un coup, ça fait mal ! Très mal même !

Je passe mes mains sur mon ventre pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci s'atténue. Néanmoins, une sensation désagréable persiste.

Edward, m'observe, la peur se lit sur son visage. Dans le but de le rassurer, je lui dis :

-Respire. C'est juste une petite douleur. Pas la peine de paniquer.

-Une petite douleur ? Tu rigoles. La souffrance se lisait sur ton visage.

-J'avais peut être un peu mal. Mais regarde, c'est passé.

-Non, non, je m'assurerai que c'est bien passé dans une demi-heure lorsque tu n'auras pas eu de nouvelles contractions.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais en attendant, tu vas te détendre parce que là, tu n'arranges pas les choses.

- Très bien.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant, je propose en vue de la situation et en attendant que tu sois rassuré de continuer à faire connaissance. Tu sais déjà pas mal de choses sur moi. A mon tour de mieux connaître Edward Cullen.

Il gigote un peu pour se mettre à l'aise. Cette immersion dans son passé le gêne. A-t-il peur que je découvre le véritable Edward Cullen ? Que je le juge ? Je serais bien mal placée d'agir ainsi.

-Bon, ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas chercher à connaître tes petits secrets. Pour l'instant, je sais que ton père s'appel Carlisle Cullen et qu'il est médecin. Mais pour le reste de ta famille ?

-Et bien, ma mère s'appelle Esmée et elle était architecte jusqu'à il y a 3 ans. Elle a décidé de tout arrêter et maintenant, elle fait de la restauration d'objets. J'ai un grand frère, Emmett. Il est conseiller d'orientation et il est marié à Rosalie qui gère une concession automobile. Puis, il y a ma petite sœur, Alice. Elle est professeur d'art plastique et son fiancé Jasper lui aussi est professeur mais d'histoire. C'est le cousin de Rosalie.

-Simple coïncidence que ta sœur sorte avec le cousin de sa belle-sœur où lors d'une réunion familiale, ça a été le coup de foudre entre les deux ?

-Il y a un peu des deux. Ma sœur venait de prendre son poste au lycée Jefferson et lors de la présentation de l'équipe pédagogique, elle est tout de suite tombée sous le charme de je cite : « ce fabuleux prof d'Histoire qui part sa simple présence rends la matière intéressante. » Elle ignorait que c'était le cousin de Rosalie. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans le couloir, elle détournait son chemin et puis, un soir, Rosalie et venue à un dîner en compagnie de Jasper. Alice, c'est retrouvé bloquée. Rouge tomate, incapable de sortir de moindres sons. Chose des plus étonnantes lorsque l'on connaît ma sœur. C'est une vraie pile électrique. Jasper, s'est présenté à elle et lui a dit : « maintenant que je t'ai coincée, je ne te lâche plus. » Et voilà !

-Wow, c'est très romantique tout ça. Jasper avait craqué de suite sur elle je parie ?

-Tout à fait. Il a vainement essayé de l'approcher mais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, Alice s'esquivait. Je peux te dire qu'on a eu du mal à le croire lorsqu'il nous l'a raconté. Alice n'est pas du genre discret. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et surtout, elle ne tient pas en place. Jasper est le seul à savoir la canaliser.

-Et la rencontre entre Rosalie et Emmett ?

-Rosalie tient une concession automobile. Là aussi c'est surprenant au premier abord. C'est une grande blonde avec une plastique à en faire pâlir plus d'un mais surtout, c'est une férue d'automobile. Un jour, Emmett se rends dans son magasin pour changer de voiture. Prenant Rosalie pour la secrétaire, il lui demande de s'installer à l'avant d'une voiture pour savoir si cette dernière pouvait attirer la gente féminine. Insatisfait, il s'est mit à critiquer la boutique en affirmant que la seule voiture potable se trouvait être une BMW M3 gris métallisé qui n'était pas à vendre. Rosalie à commencé à se défendre et à expliquer que ce type de voiture n'allait pas avec un goujat tel que lui. S'en est suivis une dispute ou Rosalie finit par lui dire qu'en vue de sa personnalité, ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est une Jeep Wrangler brute de décoffrage tel que lui.

Emmett c'est énervé et lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'y connaître puisqu'elle était une femme. Elle lui a alors dit qu'elle était la propriétaire du magasin et de la BMW. Qu'elle en connaissait d'avantage en voiture que Mr Muscle qui a tout dans les bras et rien dans la tête. Mon frère a aimé son culot et l'a invitée à dîner. Elle a accepté et deux ans après, ils se sont mariés.

-Bein dite donc, la famille Cullen me semble avoir un sacré caractère ! Pourquoi appeler Emmett Mr Muscle ?

-Il est grand, brun, baraqué. Il a le physique du parfait sportif. Tout le contraire de moi. Il était prédestiné à une carrière dans le football mais une blessure à l'épaule l'en empêche. Au lieu de ça, il est conseiller d'orientation. Un métier qui surprend mais qu'il aime. Il adore les enfants, les conseiller, les aider à se forger un avenir. A trouver leurs voies.

-Ta famille me semble très épanouie et fort sympathique. Partir, aurait tout brisé.

Edward me regarde. Il sait que je fais référence à sa tentative de suicide. Une légère tristesse voile ses yeux. Se rend-t-il compte que sa mort aurait provoqué énormément de dégâts ? Ou bien voit-il la place que chaque membre de sa famille a pour lui ?

Lorsqu'il y a quelques minutes, il me racontait la rencontre amoureuse de son frère et sa sœur, j'ai bien compris qu'il était fier d'eux. Qu'il les aimait.

Son mal être est important. Ses multiples échecs on fait qu'il a perdu confiance en lui. Il aime sa famille mais leur bonheur, réussite lui font rappeler que lui a échoué. Perdu et honteux, il a lâché prise. Abandonné, croyant faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et son entourage alors que son acte les aurait affecté plus qu'il ne le croie.

Je suis sûre qu'il leur a caché son mal être. Il a minimisé sa détresse mettant tout cela sur le coup de cette rupture. Sa famille à sûrement dû remarquer sa déprime mais ils ne devaient pas se douter de celle-ci.

Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas accroché à l'amour qu'il porte pour eux pour ne pas sombrer ? Ou sur leur amour ? N'a-t-il pas quelque chose hormis sa famille, une activité qui puisse l'aider dans cette période noire ? -J'aimerais savoir qui est Edward Cullen ? Ce qui le caractérise ?

-Tu le sais déjà. J'ai 24 ans, célibataire et sans emploi. Pas très passionnant tout ça.

-Je ne me contenterais pas de ça. Creuse un peu. Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autre chose à savoir sur toi. Une passion ? Un loisir ?

-J'avais une passion. Le piano. Mais je l'ai elle aussi perdue.

POV Edward

Le piano a été toute ma vie pendant très longtemps. Ça a été ma première et seule passion. A l'âge où les enfants s'inscrivent à un sport tel que le football moi, j'apprenais mon solfège. Deux heures deux fois par semaine.

Ce qui dans un premier temps était une simple curiosité est vite devenus une addiction. J'avais besoin de plus, d'apprendre tout ce que je pouvais connaître au sujet de la musique et du piano.

A 12 ans, de deux jours, je passais à quatre jours de pratique dans la semaine. Mon professeur particulier a conseillé à mes parents de m'inscrire à un cours au conservatoire de Seattle. Ainsi, je passais tout mes samedis après-midi en compagnie des meilleurs élèves de la région.

A 17 ans, j'obtenais mon diplôme de fin d'étude. A 18, celui du conservatoire. Une carrière s'ouvrait à moi. Mais j'étais encore jeune. Je ne voulais pas m'enfermer tout de suite dans un métier. J'avais besoin de savoir ce que je voulais réellement. La piano était ma passion, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que j'en joue, sans que je pense à lui. Le souci avec une telle obsession c'est qu'il arrive un moment ou on a l'impression d'avoir tout vus. J'étais arrivé à un point de non retour. Je ne pouvais pas évoluer davantage. Non pas que je me lassais mais je voulais apprendre quelque chose d'autre.

Mon père souhaitait que je fasse médecine mais je voulais suivre ma propre voie. Ne pas marcher sur les traces de mon paternelle. Je suis alors allé à la fac. Prenant des options par ci par là sans vraiment me fixer.

Après trois ans à me chercher, je me suis rendu compte que le piano était mon seul intérêt. J'allais renter dans un orchestre lorsque j'ai rencontré Tanya. Très vite, elle voulait que l'on emménage ensemble. Amoureux comme jamais, j'ai accepté. Quant elle a appris que les tournées de l'orchestre allaient m'éloigner d'elle, elle m'a supplié de tout arrêter. M'expliquant que je pouvais continuer ma passion à la maison et me trouver un métier qui me permettrait de ne pas m'absenter pendant des mois. Là aussi, j'ai accepté. Mon amour pour elle surpassant ma passion.

Ça été dure, mais j'ai réussi. Que n'aurais-je pas fait pour elle. J'ai alors trouvé un poste dans une assurance. Près une rapide formation, j'ai travaillé pour eux. Jusqu'à il y a trois mois. Mon travail était plutôt sympas et je me débrouillait bien. Surtout ça me permettait d'avoir un salaire à la fin du mois.

Maintenant, je me retrouve sans boulot et sans passion. Le dégoût de ma vie a fait que je suis incapable de m'installer à mon piano et à produire la moindre note.

Voilà à quoi se résume ma passion mais c'est long à expliquer alors lorsque Bella me demande si j'ai une passion, que lui répondre ? Toute l'histoire ? C'est bien trop long. Alors pour faire cours, je lui réponds :

-J'avais une passion. Le piano. Mais je l'ai elle aussi perdue.

-Comment peut-on perdre une passion ? Une mauvaise expérience ? Un accident ?

-Si seulement. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Un souci aux mains qui m'aurait empêché de pouvoir jouer aurait été préférable. Radicale et plus simple à comprendre. Hors ce n'est pas le cas.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-C'est long à expliquer.

La vérité, c'est que je ne souhaite pas en parler. Pas envie de me justifier. De m'étaler sur ma vie, de m'enfoncer d'avantage. Mais Bella n'a pas l'air du même avis. Elle sent que je ne veux pas me dévoiler. Mais elle insiste :

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Tu ne lâcheras pas prise ?

-Non, je te l'ai dit, je vais vite t'énerver. Et puis il est hors de question que je sois la seule à me dévoiler. A ton tour.

Elle me fixe, déterminé. Elle n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle ne changera pas de sujet avant que je ne lui aie dévoilé la raison de mon incapacité à jouer. Résolue, je lui explique alors toute l'histoire.

Elle m'écoute patiemment. Ne m'interrompant pas une seule fois. Lorsque j'ai terminé, une minute passe avant qu'elle ne me dise :

-En faite, tu n'arrives plus à jouer par culpabilité.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as abandonné ton rêve pour suivre Tanya. Pendant trois ans, tu n'as fait que ce qu'elle voulait. Répondant à ses moindres désires. Puis elle t'as quittée et là, tu t'es rendu compte qu'en plus d'avoir perdue trois années avec elle, tu était passé à côté du rêve de ta vie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu aimais le métier que tu faisais m'ais sans plus. Après ta rupture, au lieu de te lancer corps et âme dans ton travail, tu as lâché prise. Preuve que tu n'étais pas épanoui. J'en mettrais ma main à couper que ta réaction aurait été différente si tu avais exercé dans ta passion. Seul et sans travail, tu as voulu replonger dedans mais ça ne marche pas parce que tu as abandonné.

Hein ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Mon visage doit refléter mon incrédulité parce qu'elle précise :

-Imagine le piano comme un être vivant. Un bébé par exemple. Pendant des années, tu t'es consacré exclusivement à lui. Tu vivais que pour lui. Et puis un jour, tu l'abandonnes. T'en occupant que ponctuellement. Et voilà maintenant que tu décides de t'occuper à nouveau de lui. Comme un enfant, il va faire un caprice, te bouder et refuser de t'obéir. Et bien là, c'est la même chose. Sauf que c'est ta conscience qui joue le rôle de l'enfant. Ta conscience de fait payer ton abandon. C'est un peu comme une mise à l'épreuve que tu t'imposes. Tu dois te prouver que tu n'abandonneras pas à nouveau. Tu dois le prendre comme un défi.

-Okey, donc si je résume. Inconsciemment, je m'en veux d'avoir abandonné le piano pendant ses trois années avec Tanya et c'est pour cette raison que je n'arrive plus à jouer.

-Voilà. Mon explication était quelque peux bancale mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais te demander un coup de main. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Aide-moi à me lever s'il te plait.

Elle me tend son bras. Et je l'aide à se mettre debout. Une fois fait, je le regarde s'étirer. C'est incroyable comme la grossesse lui va bien.

Je ne la connaissais pas d'avant, je ne peux donc pas comparer. Mais je la trouve belle. Ses pommettes sont saillantes et ses yeux chocolat brillent en permanence. Elle porte son ventre rebondi avec élégance. Elle ne s'arc-boute pas, ni ne se voûte elle se tient droite et avec fierté, cela malgré des vêtements amples qui cachent ses courbes que je devine généreuses.

Bella me regarde d'un sourire bienveillant et se met à marcher. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend qu'une demi-heure est passée. Je lui dis alors :

-Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'une petite contraction, le travail ne semble pas avoir encore commencé.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-C'est une bonne question.

-Je te suggère de parler à ta famille. Sans forcément leurs dires ce que tu as faillit faire mais au moins leur expliquer ce que tu ressens.

-C'est délicat…..

-Je ne te demande pas non plus d'en parler lors d'un dîner familial entre le plat et le fromage. Mais lors d'une discussion avec ton frère ou ta sœur. T'en parles peu à peu. Tu verras, je suis sûre que ça ira mieux après.

-Je ferrais des efforts.

Bella a raison. Mine de rien, j'ai besoin d'en parler. Je ne peux m'enfermer dans mon mutisme. Croire que mes histoires n'intéressent pas les autres. Ma famille a toujours était présente. A moi de leurs faire confiance et de leur dire ce qui ne vas pas. Non seulement ça les soulagera, tout comme moi mais en plus, ça nous rapprochera d'avantage. Chacun ayant quelque chose à m'apporter.

Pris dans mes réflexions, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Bella s'était arrêtée. Je me retourne et remarque qu'elle se situe à quelques mètres derrière moi, une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**C'est pas trop lourd ? Et Bella, sa logique n'est pas trop tordue ? Elle ne fait pas trop psychologue par moment ? (si c'est le cas, c'est ma formation d'assistante social et mes cours de psycho qui dépeignent ! dsl !)**

**Si je demande c'est parce que pour moi, ça parait simple mais peut être qu'à la lecture parfois, la tournure des phrases ou autre peuvent paraître bizarre.**

**Fin voila, dites moi tout !**

**Biz à tous et au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ne pas panniquer !

**Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord Bonne Année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Avec du retard, voici le nouveau chapitre (je voulais poster le chapitre plus tôt mais que voulez vous….j'ai été un ti peu débordée *sourire d'excuse*). Vous vous demandez ce qui lui arrive suite à la fin du chapitre précédent…ha !ha !Pas la peine de blablater, je pense que vous avez assez attendu alors passons au remerciement : **

**calimero59, Bellaandedwardamou,r aelita48, Onja, lili71, fifer, liliieflo1207, elo-didie (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, j'ai le même surnom :D ), Emma-des-iles-974, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, yayalia, Mimial09, diana, lorenzo. **

**sacri-bella : ouf ! Je suis rassurée, come quoi je ne suis pas la seule à faire des choses étranges…je me sens moins seules. Lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

**Mikiido : Merci. C'est drôle que tu me dises que je m'exprime bien parce que dans mes devoirs je n'arrête pas de me faire réprimander. Comme quoi je fais des phrases trop compliquées (en plus des fautes). Quand à la psycho, j'en fais en cours mais c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Ma prof serait contente de voir que j'arrive à appliquer ce qu'elle me dit ! lol**

**Brand0fHeroine : merci pour se que tu m'as dit. Ça m'a rassuré que tu me dises que le discours était compréhensible et pas trop psychologique. J'ai quelques cours de psycho dans ma formation mais c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère. Quand à ta question…je ne pas trop en dire sur les relations entre Bella-Edward mais il se pourrait qu'il l'aide mais pas forcément comme tu peux le suspecter. Tu comprendras comment à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. **

**Dernier remerciement à Millie-Jade qui fait un travail formidable en me corrigeant. Milles merci.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Ne pas paniquer !

POV Bella

Nous étions en train de nous dégourdir les jambes lorsqu'une sensation des plus désagréables se fait ressentir à l'entre-jambes. Je m'arrête, ne prêtant plus attention à Edward afin de savoir ce qui m'arrive. Angoissée, je glisse mon regard vers cette partie de mon corps et constate avec effarement que mon jean est trempé.

Oh mon Dieu…..

C'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver. Pas maintenant et encore moins ici. Horrifiée, je regarde Edward qui vient de se rendre compte que je ne le suivais plus. Rapidement, il franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et me demande :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pense….je suis même sûre que je viens de perdre les eaux.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, mon compagnon d'infortune se fige sur place. Je tente vainement de le faire réagir mais rien n'y fait. Je claque des doigts, passe mes mains devant ses yeux….et rien. Il est statufié sur place.

La tête qu'il fait à ce moment, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte est des plus hilarantes mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état de pouvoir rire. J'allais le pousser afin d'obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part lorsqu'une contraction me saisit tout le bas ventre. Surprise par celle-ci, je pousse un cri. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'Edward réagisse.

Me prenant par les épaules, il me conduit jusqu'au muret où on était installés précédemment et me répète inlassablement « ne panique pas, tout vas bien se passer ». Avec mille et une précautions, il m'aide à m'asseoir puis galamment, il retire sa veste et la met sur mon ventre pour en faire une couverture. Toutes ses petites attentions me font sourires.

Edward s'installe à mes côtés, regarde sa montre et déclare sérieusement :

-Bon ta première contraction est apparue à 16 heures. Bien entendu je ne compte pas celle que tu as eu tout à l'heure tu sais cette « petite douleur » que tu as eu….

L'ironie est plus que perceptible mais il est hors de question que je lui fasse le plaisir de lui dire que tout à l'heure il avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Je masse inlassablement mon ventre afin d'atténuer la douleur mais c'est peine perdue. Je ressens comme un tiraillement dans la partie inférieure de celui-ci.

Je fais abstraction de cette dernière lorsque je prends conscience de la situation faisant place ainsi à la peur et l'angoisse qui se traduit par une crise de larmes. Edward me caresse le bras en me murmurant que tout vas bien se passer mais il se trompe. Tout ne va pas bien se passer. Loin de là. Enervée par ses paroles inadéquates à la situation, je le repousse :

-Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Je le regarde. Avec son air penaud sur le visage. L'énervement fait alors place à la colère car cette tristesse que je perçois en lui n'est pas justifiée. Il ne me connaît pas. Ignore tout de ma vie. Il n'est pas triste parce que je l'ai repoussée mais parce que je suis là, comme une pauvre conne bloquée sur ce toit, sur le point d'accoucher sans aucune aide médicale. En plus, si j'arrive à m'en sortir, je vais me retrouver seule dans mon minuscule deux pièces sans aucun matériel pour accueillir mon enfant.

Tout ça pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai abandonné ce couple qui comptait sur moi pour réaliser leur rêve : avoir leur famille. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai été égoïste et maintenant, je me retrouve là, dans un pétrin pas possible.

D'une voix devenue rauque par les pleurs je lui rétorque :

-Rien, rien du tout hormis la pitié que je lis sur ton visage.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

-Je vais te croire. Tu n'as pas pitié de cette pauvre femme seule, bloquée et inconsciente qui n'a pris que les mauvaises décisions que je suis ?

-Bien sûre que non. Et tu n'es pas une pauvre femme. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps certes mais je peux te dire que tu n'es pas celle que tu d'écris. Tu es quelqu'un qui a du cœur. Tu n'as pas hésité à me venir en aide alors que j'aurais pu être quelqu'un de dangereux. Tu parle d'inconscience parce que tu vas avoir un enfant seule mais moi, je parle de courage. Tu as eu le courage de faire front de toutes les galères que tu as eues. Tu aurais put choisir la facilitée en ne gardant pas cet enfant et ainsi pouvoir rentrer chez toi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Se sont nos choix qui déterminent qui nous sommes. Ici, tu as prit la décision la plus importante qui est d'affronter la vie. Tu as sut assumer tes choix et en tirer profit. Abandonnée par ton compagnon et ta famille tu aurais put décrocher mais au lieu de ça, tu as décidée de fonder ta propre famille. De sourire à la vie et de donner tout l'amour que tu as pour cet enfant en sachant que ta situation est précaire.

Alors non Bella, tu n'es pas inconsciente mais une femme responsable.

Touchée par ses paroles rassurantes, je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction tout aussi forte que la première me saisies. J'étouffe un cri en me mordant la main. Une fois terminée, je reprends mes esprits et regarde Edward. Ce dernier me m'observe d'un œil inquiet :

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-T'es deux contractions étaient espacées de même pas 30 minutes. Je ne suis pas docteur mais c'est quand même très proche.

-Je sais. J'ai déjà perdue les eaux. Le travail à commencé et on est bloqués ici. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je vais accoucher ici avec ta personne pour seule aide.

Edward se lève brusquement. Va vers cette maudite porte bloquée et tente à nouveau de l'ouvrir. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'espoir qu'il y arrive mais la réalité me frappe vite lorsqu' il abandonne le match qu'il menait contre son adversaire de métal.

Il sort alors son portable et comme il y a quelques heures lève le bras à la recherche d'un réseau. J'éclate de rire en le voyant. M'interrogeant du regard, je lui réponds :

-Voici le retour du preux chevalier qui veut sauver la Donzelle en détresse. C'est peine perdue et tu le sais.

-On va quand même pas rester là ad vitam aeternam. Surtout qu'il est hors de question que je t'accouche.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

-Peut être mais je veux une nouvelle fois tenter ma chance.

Je le laisse faire, ne voulant pas le contredire Cette situation est tout aussi stressante pour lui que pour moi. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle contraction arrive. J'essaie au mieux de contenir ma douleur mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que le lapse de temps à diminuer de 5 minutes.

Le moment approche. Je le sais. D'autant plus que j'ai déjà perdue les eaux. Un cours de préparation à l'accouchement auquel j'ai participé me revient en tête. Si ma mémoire est bonne, une fois la poche des eaux percées, il me restes quelques heures avant qu'il y ait des risques d'infections et ceci dans une chambre stérile. Qu'est ce que ça donne sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble ?

Il faut que je sache où j'en suis. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'appelle mon chevalier à l'aide.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Attends avant de me dire ça. J'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis. Il faut que tu regardes à combien de centimètres je suis dilatée.

-Quoi ! Il en est hors de question.

-Edward écoute moi. C'est important que je le sache alors tu vas regarder ce que je te demande. Crois-moi, ça m'est tout aussi gênant. On vient de se rencontrer et tu t'apprêtes à voir une partie de moi des plus intimes.

Se résignant, il m'aide à enlever mon pantalon. Encore heureux je me suis épilée hier, au moins ça reste esthétique.

Plongeant sa tête entre mes jambes, il la relève aussi sec :

-Comment je fais pour le savoir ? J'ai pas de règle sur moi ?

-Avec tes doigts. Un doigt comptant pour 1 centimètre.

Renseigné sur la mesure, il exécute la tache puis tout aussi rougissant que moi, il me regarde et me désigne fièrement trois doigts.

POV Edward

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça. J'ai regardé la dilatation de cette jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher. Non mais je rêve. Ça ne peut être possible ! Je ne suis pas médecin, j'ai aucunes connaissances médicales. La seule chose que je sais faire s'est les gestes de premier secours en cas de malaise. Et encore, c'était sur un mannequin, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire sur des personnes vivantes.

Il faut vraiment que l'on sorte de là. C'est vital. Tout autant pour moi que pour elle. Elle a besoin d'être assistée par des professionnels, pas d'un type comme moi. Je veux bien être la personne qui l'épaule, la rassure, être auprès d'elle et surtout au niveau de sa tête. Voir l'intimité de Bella aussi malmenée me déstabilise. Le pire c'est que ce n'est que le début !

Une fois informé de l'avancée du travail, Bella semble soulagée. Elle m'explique :

-Etre dilaté de 3 doigts c'est déjà bien. J'espère que le reste ira tout aussi vite.

Son visage se tord à nouveau de douleur et au de lieu de mordre sa main, elle me tord la mienne. Je n'ose pas exprimer ma souffrance m'imaginant qu'elle ne doit même pas refléter le quart de ce qu'elle ressent.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. De ma main valide, je l'essuie. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et me regarde. Je peux percevoir dans son regard la panique à l'idée d'accoucher mais aussi la joie de devenir mère. Ses yeux pétillent ce qui ne la rend que plus belle. Les joues rougies et les cheveux en batailles me démontrent à quel point cette femme est incroyable. Tout en continuant de la caresser, je lui dis :

-Tu feras une mère formidable. J'en suis sûre.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Toi. Je te regarde et m'aperçois que tu seras une mère formidable. Tu te souciais tout à l'heure des problèmes d'argents mais comme tu me l'as dit l'argent n'est pas le plus important. C'est l'amour que l'on donne qui l'est. Tu t'en sortiras mieux que quiconque parce que tu seras une mère dévouée et aimante.

Elle me sourit puis nous continuons de parler. La conversation est coupée à intervalles réguliers par ses contractions. A chaque fois, elle me saisit la main qui devient de plus en plus mal en point en fonction de la graduation de la douleur. Je sais qu'elle a mal, qu'elle a du mal à les supporter mais elle fait avec.

Après qu'elle ait repris sa respiration, nous repartons vers des sujets plus légers tels que les films, la musique, les souvenirs d'enfance afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre.

J'apprends ainsi que Bella a des goûts musicaux éclectiques allant de la variété en passant pas le Rn'B et le Rock avec une grosse préférence pour cette dernière catégorie. Sa chanson préférée est « I don't want to miss a think » d'Aerosmith, bande original de son film préféré Armageddon. Je l'ai d'ailleurs taquiné à se sujet lui rappelant que le scénario n'avait rien d'original. Qu'il s'agissait d'un énième scénario catastrophe, une super production américaine typique. Critique à laquelle elle me rétorque:

- Que veux-tu, j'adore ce film. J'ai beau l'avoir vus des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, je pleure toujours autant. Et puis, il faut dire que le duo de deux beaux gosses tel que Bruce Willis et Ben Affleck rend le film très intéressant.

-Tu devrais revoir tes goûts en matière de beaux gosses. Tu as vus la tête qu'a Bruce Willis actuellement ?

-Il vieillit et c'est normal. Mais je trouve qu'il a encore beaucoup de charme pour quelqu'un de son âge.

-Si tu le dis. En partant sur ce sujet, regarde son ex Demi Moore. Elle, c'est quelqu'un qui a bien vieillit. Elle est restée une très belle femme malgré le temps qui passe.

-Tout le monde pourrait l'être si tout comme elle, on dépense des sommes faramineuses dans la chirurgie esthétique.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas beau d'être jalouse.

-C'est de notoriété publique de savoir ça. Tout le monde le sait. Ça a fait la une des journaux peoples.

-Je ne lis pas se genre de torchons écrits par des pseudos journalistes. Mais je t'avouerais que ça casse le mythe. Je comprends mieux comment elle arrive à rester avec son mari Ashton Kutcher.

-Tiens donc. Pour quelqu'un qui ne lis pas se genre de torchons, tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

-Je l'ai su en achetant mon journal au kiosque. J'avais des dizaines de couvertures qui en parlaient. Je ne pouvais pas le louper.

-Ce que tu dis.

Je lui tourne alors le dos, faignant d'être vexé.

-Oh ! Susceptible va. Allez, je te taquinais c'était pas méchant.

-Tu insultes mon intellectuel littéraire là. Comme si je lisais ça.

-Tu peux très bien lire du Proust et en même temps feuilleter de temps en temps un magazine à ragots. Personnellement ça me distrait. En faite, ça me rassure. Je me dis que ces célébrités ont beau avoir gloire et fortune, elles ont des soucis comme tout le monde.

-Tu aimes lire le malheur des autres ?

-J'ai jamais dis ça. Je préfère savoir qu'untel ou untel se marient plutôt qu'ils divorcent mais ça me fait paraître la vie moins dure.

-Puisque tu pars sur le sujet littéraire. Ton livre préféré ?

-J'en ai tellement… j'aime beaucoup lire Marc Levy un auteur français. C'est simple à lire et chaque histoire nous transportent dans d'incroyables aventures. Mais mon préférée c'est incontestablement « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » de Tolkien. Cet homme a créé tout un univers qui lui est propre. Un langage, des peuples, des musiques, des coutumes et traditions… c'est un travail monstre qu'il a fait.

Derrière tout ça, se cache une peur. Ecrit après la première guerre mondiale auquel il a participé, les livres reflètent en quelque sorte la peur que l'Allemagne puisse de nouveaux exercer son pouvoir. Tout comme Sauron , elle a attendus dans l'ombre que vienne son tour pour revenir en force. Sauron c'est l'Allemagne et le peuple de la terre du milieu c'est tous les hommes, les nations qui se sont unies et battues pour que cesse tout ça.

-Et bein dite donc, tu m'en apprends des choses. Tu l'as découvert en lisant simplement le livre. Tu as fait un mémoire dessus ou quoi ?

-Nan j'ai….

Bella ne va pas plus loin dans ses explications car une nouvelle fois, une contraction la saisie. Son magnifique visage se tords de douleur et ses mains deviennent blanches tellement elle les serre.

Une minute passe avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, elle me demande à combien de centimètres elle est dilatée. Je m'exécute une nouvelle fois. D'un premier coup d'œil, son col m'a l'air beaucoup plus ouvert que tout à l'heure. Je compte et lui dit :

-10 centimètres. C'est bien où pas ? C'est pas 20 centimètres normalement ?

-Quoi ! 20 centimètres. Non mais ça va pas la tête. Tu veux déformer mon vagin là ? 10 centimètres c'est parfait. Je pense que c'est le moment. Edward, tu vas devoir m'aider.

-Déjà ! Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Tu ne peux pas attendre quelques minutes de plus ?

-Non ! Non ! Je ne pas me retenir. Le bébé va arriver alors maintenant tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et m'aider. Et te plains pas parce que c'est moi qui vais faire tout le boulot.

Je secoue les mains, me détend la nuque afin d'extérioriser un maximum la pression. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je regarde Bella :

-Ok. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu fais attention à l'avancée du travail. Au moment où la tête est sortie, tu sors les épaules et après le plus gros seras fait. Tu l'envelopperas dans ta veste.

-Et pour le cordon ?

-J'en sais rien. On avisera. Maintenant, j'attends la prochaine contraction et je m'y mets.

Elle me tend la main que je serre puis l'autre, elle la place sur son genou afin d'avoir un appui lors de la poussé. Le regard plus que déterminé, elle m'annonce que ça commence.

Elle pousse de toutes ses forces. Son visage jusque là rougissant devient cramoisi. Elle crie pour se libérer et avoir le courage de continuer la poussée.

Elle relâche la pression lorsque la contraction est terminée. Je l'encourage et lui dit de continuer que sa lancée. À peine a t'elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits que de nouveau elle exerce une poussé, puis une deuxième….

Un regard sur son vagin me permet de voir une forme qui se profile à l'horizon.

Ses mains tremblent, son visage perle de sueur et de larmes. Je n'arrive même plus à sentir la main qu'elle me tient avec férocité. Enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chaire. Petit à petit, la forme que je percevais devient plus nette. Le crâne légèrement chevelu apparaît. Pour lui donner la volonté d'aller plus loin, je lui dis :

-Je vois sa tête et tu sais quoi, il a des cheveux !

Elle me sourit puis se concentre à nouveau sur sa tâche. Plusieurs poussées plus tard, je ne vois pas beaucoup de progression. Je regarde Bella qui pose mollement son dos contre le muret. Elle a des petits yeux et est complètement essoufflée. Lasse :

-Où ça en est ?

-Je vois son crâne mais ca, n'avance pas. Il faut que tu pousses plus fort.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis épuisée. Je donne déjà tout ce que j'ai. J'en ai marre.

-Non Bella. Tu peux faire mieux, je le sais. Penses à ton enfant. A tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec lui. Ce que vous allez vous apporter mutuellement. Pense à tout ce par quoi tu es passée pour en arriver là. Je te promets, ça sera bientôt terminé. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer avec ton enfant dans les bras.

Elle reprend du courage comme elle peut puis se remet au travail. Le cri qu'elle émet est égal à la puissance qu'elle exerce dans sa poussée. Enfin, la tête est presque sortie. Je suis heureux et je m'apprête à lui faire part lorsque je remarque que du sang en bonne quantité coule. Rien à voir avec les quelques goutte qu'elle perdait jusque là. Ce n'est pas normal. Pas autant en tout cas.

-Bella, je….

-Quoi! J'y arrive pas c'est ça ? Je donne tout pourtant.

En prononçant cette phrase, je comprends qu'une mauvaise nouvelle la ferait lâcher prise. Elle est tellement concentrée. Je me résigne à lui faire part de mon inquiétude en la rassurant et lui annonçant qu'en un effort supplémentaire la tête sera sortie.

De nouveau, elle pousse de toutes ses forces et la tête se dégage. Comme demandé tout à l'heure, je l'aide à faire passer les épaules. Le sang continu de couler et je sens Bella s'épuiser de plus en plus. Je lui dis qu'encore deux-trois fois, et elle aura terminée.

Elle s'exécute et quelques minutes plus tard, le reste du corps sort.

Le bébé pousse un premier cri timide puis un second plus vigoureux. Je l'enveloppe dans ma veste et nettoie au mieux son visage avec ma manche. Je regarde Bella rayonnante et lui annonce fièrement :

-Félicitation maman, c'est une fille.

N'ayant plus la force de parler, elle me tend les bras pour que je lui donne sa fille. C'est lorsque j'ai sentis une larme tomber sur ma main que je me rends compte que je pleure. C'est l'expérience la plus incroyable que j'ai eu l'occasion de vivre. Aussi effrayante soit elle, c'est la plus belle.

Bella contemple sa fille avec amour, lui caressant délicatement la joue. Voulant immortaliser ce moment, je prends mon portable pour faire une photo. La jeune mère sort de sa bulle de bonheur lorsqu'elle entend le flash.

Un immense sourire placarde son visage et ses yeux sont emplis de joie. J'en profite pour faire une deuxième photo et lui demande curieux :

- Comment s'appelle cette merveille ?

-Luce. Luce Isabella Dwyner.

-C'est un joli prénom pour un très joli bébé.

-C'était le surnom de ma grand-mère. Elle s'appelait Lucette. Elle était incroyable, la meilleure des grands-mères. Elle est morte il y a 5 ans. J'allais souvent me réfugier chez elle lorsque ma mère m'insupportait.

Le moment est magique, Bella flotte sur son petit nuage et je ne peux me lasser de les contempler. Seulement, le teint de Bella devient de plus en plus pâle. Ses bras puis l'ensemble de son corps se mettent à trembler. Inquiet, je tâte son front devenu brûlant. Je retourne regarder son entre jambe et constate que le sang continue de couler. Une flaque s'est même formée à terre.

Bella, pose délicatement Luce sur sa poitrine et me fixe. Mon regard affolé lui permet de comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ressert alors son étreinte autour de sa fille, me faisant comprendre qu'elle refuse de l'abandonner.

Désespéré, je prends à nouveau mon portable et parcours le toit en priant touts les Dieux de la terre pour qu'ils me viennent en aide. Par miracle, j'arrive à avoir une petite barre de réseau prêt de la porte :

-Les urgences j'écoute ?

-Allo ! Ici Edward Cullen. Venez vite sur le toit de l'ancien immeuble de Baquest Street entre le parc de Saint George et le fleuriste. C'est une urgence, une femme vient d'accoucher et elle perd beaucoup de sang.

Aussitôt les renseignements donnés, la communication se coupe. Je ne tente pas de les rappeler et me précipite vers Bella pour l'informer de l'appel. Encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure elle me dit :

- C'est une sacré journée. Merci d'être là.

-Non Bella, merci à toi. Tu as été incroyable.

-Je te l'accorde, je m'en suis bien sortie mais tu as su trouver les mots. Tu as vu, tu n'es pas inutile. Il aurait était dommage que tu nous quittes. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

Elle me sourit avec difficulté. Essaie de me dire quelque chose mais je la stoppe d'un geste la priant de garder ses forces.

Elle m'écoute et se concentre à nouveau sur sa fille qui se repose dans ses bras, les poings fermés dépassant de la veste. Je les contemple toutes les deux tout en regardant inlassablement ma montre. Presque 10 minutes viennent de passer et l'état de Bella, se dégrade. J'ignore quoi faire pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Alors qu'au loin la sirène des urgences se fait entendre, Bella se met à tousser violement. Ses yeux se font de plus en plus petits, la fatigue la gagnant. Je lui tapote la joue dans l'espoir de la maintenir éveillée.

-Hey la belle, reste parmi nous. Luce à besoin de toi tout comme moi.

-J'essaie Edward, crois moi mais je n'en ai plus la force.

Des bruits se font entendre dans l'immeuble. Les secours grimpants les marches au plus vite pour se retrouver bloqué par la porte. Ils tentent de l'ouvrir en donnant de grands coups dans celle-ci.

Pendant qu'ils s'efforcent de venir nous sauver, je me retourne vers Bella et lui annonce qu'elle n'a plus que quelques minutes à tenir. Reprise par des tremblements et une quinte de toux, elle me demande de tenir la petite.

Accroupi à ses cotés, précautionneusement je la prends dans mes bras. Luce dort à poings fermése et ne réagit pas à se changement. Bella me dit d'une petite voix :

-Vous êtes très beau tous les deux. La paternité t'irait bien. J'aurais aimé que ma fille ait un père comme toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward, ne l'oublie pas.

-Ne me dit pas ce genre de phrase sur un ton aussi abattu. C'est beaucoup trop pessimiste Bella. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas vivre heureuse avec ta fille et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais continuer à te voir.

-J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être présente…..J'ai très froid et plus aucune force.

A peine cette phrase prononcée, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Les secouristes se précipitent vers nous. Je retourne tout contant et soulagé vers Bella qui a le regard légèrement vitreux.

Le sourire que j'avais s'efface tout comme mon soulagement. La peur me revient. Juste au moment où les urgentistes s'affairent autours de nous, elle me demande dans ses toutes dernières forces.

-Prend soin de Luce. Elle a besoin d'amour et je sais que tu pourras le lui donner. Et ne l'oublie pas, ta famille t'aime. Ils sont ce que l'on a de plus précieux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle ferme les yeux. Le moniteur placé sur sa poitrine émet un bip unique et horrible annonçant que son cœur ne bat plus.

Au même moment, Luce se met à pleurer réclamant sa mère qui n'est plus là.

Tout devient flou autour de moi. Dès gens s'activent mais je suis incapable de réagir. Ne pouvant détacher mon regard de Bella sans vie.

* * *

**Ah ! Ah ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ?Vous m'en voulez allez ?**

**Allez lâcher vous, faites moi pars de vos sentiments quels qu'ils soient. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience…**

**Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire à cause de la thématique de l'accouchement. Ce n'est pas quelques chose que j'au eu l'occasion de vivre alors c'est un terrain dangereux d'écrire sur ça. Il y a surement des incohérences, ça vas trop vite…Mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère que ça reste compréhensible.**

**Bisouillles et lâchez vous.**

**PS : j'adore lire des longues revieuw alors n'ayez pas peur et laissez vous aller.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà…enfin me dirais vous après de si ong mois d'abscences. Mille excuses, je suis impardonnable mais good news voici un nouveau chp avec en prime une correction réalisé par ORACSTEPH ma nouvelle béta. Hip !hip !hip !houra !**

**Vous aller ou pas ce chp, tout dépend de vos espérances lors de la fin du chp précédent….certains m'ont dit sadique…..ça sera peut être confirmé ou pas…..Bella est-elle morte ? haha !**

**Trêve de blabla, passons vite aux remerciements pour que commence enfin la lecture. Alors merci à :**

**- Bellizie lyllou42 isabellamisa Diana2212 lovelydidine AndersonCha manel1988 Ed-and-Bell's42 mili45 ; helimoen ;Mariefandetwilight ; Lyne Ryan amimi31 manel2 JessieRobSten diana jojo738 mathildecullen19 titefred mathildecullen19 Lia-et-Eli. **

**Voilà, c'est fait. Bonne lecture XD**

Chapitre 6 : S'adapter.

Un cri au loin se fait entendre. 6h15 du matin. Je me lève, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Péniblement j'atteins la pièce d'où s'élèvent les cris qui deviennent de plus intenses. J'allume la petite veilleuse sur ma droite et je me dirige vers le berceau.

Luce est là, bien éveillée réclament à manger. Je la prends avec précaution et tout de suite ses pleurs se font moins forts. J'essuie délicatement les larmes qui perlent au coin de son visage.

Toujours avec la petite dans mes bras, je mets en marche le chauffe biberon que j'ai préparé la veille au soir avant d'aller me coucher. En attendant qu'il chauffe, j'enclenche la stéréo. Yiruma un célèbre pianiste se fait entendre. Cette musique calme un peu plus Luce qui attend patiemment que son lait chauffe. Le temps étant écoulé, je prends le biberon et me cale dans le fauteuil mit spécialement à cette disposition.

Tout en donnant à manger à la petite, je pense à tout ce qui c'est passé ces 4 dernières semaines. Lorsque le cœur de Bella a cessé de battre. Quand tout c'est écroulé. Quand ma vie à pris un nouveau tournant….

-flash back-

C'est le bruit du défibrillateur que l'on applique sur Bella qui m'a sortis de ma torpeur. Elle reçoit une, puis deux décharges avant qu'un léger traçage n'apparaisse régulièrement sur l'écran du moniteur. Signe que son cœur repart. Les urgentistes satisfaient la soulèvent puis la place sur le brancard.

Vite ils la descendent du toit vers l'ambulance et direction l'hopital. Je suis monté avec eux dans l'ambulance Luce toujours dans mes bras. La petite à cessé de pleurer mais elle semble perdue. Je monte à mon tour dans l'ambulance et regarde les secouristes s'affairer autour de la toute jeune mère.

En moins de 15 minutes nous sommes arrivés aux urgences. L'enseigne m'indique que nous sommes à l'hôpital Sainte Auguste. Deux équipes de médecins nous attendent. La première s'occupent de Bella et l'emmènent en salle d'opération. La deuxième s'avance vers nous poussant une couveuse. Une jeune femme me demande de poser le bébé dedans. Voyant que je ne fais rien, elle effectue un mouvement pour ma le prendre. Instinctivement, je me recule. Serrant un peu plus Luce dans mes bras pour la protéger. Le médecin me lance un regard bienveillant. Comprenant que la petite ne craint rien avec elle, je la pose dans la couveuse.

-Elle s'appelle Luce. Elle a tout de suite criée lorsqu'elle est sortie. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de manger. Ça mère s'appelle Bella Dwyner. C'est la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je vous en prie sauvez-là. Luce a besoin d'elle. Elle m'a confié sa fille. Ne lui faite rien de mal ou vous répondrez de moi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. On s'occupe de votre fille et votre femme est en salle d'opération. Tout va bien se passer.

-Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas….

Je n'ai pas put finir ma phrase. L'équipe médicale étant partie précipitamment donner les premiers soins au bébé.

Je me suis alors retrouvé seul. Que faire ? Que va-t-il se passer ? J'espère que Bella va s'en sortir. Elle doit vivre. Elle est si jeune, il y a encore tellement de chose qu'elle doit découvrir. Elle doit voire grandir sa fille. C'est elle qui voulait vivre. Prendre un nouveau départ. Pas moi. Elle m'a aidé, sauvé et moi je n'ai pas été capable de lui rendre la pareille.

Je lui suis redevable. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Quoi qu'il advienne. Mais pour l'instant, je suis impuissant. Je ne peux qu'attendre le verdict des médecins. Belle est entre la vie et la mort et sa fille se fait examiner et moi….moi, je tourne en rond. Je me ronge les sangs.

Je me dirige alors vers l'accueil pour savoir où a été admise Luce.

-Le service néonat au 2ième étage. Allez-vous assoir dans la salle d'attente du service. Le docteur Schephill viendra vous voir lorsqu'il en aura fini avec votre fille.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de relever la phrase et de préciser que Luce n'est pas ma fille. Je suis épuisé et la nuit ne fait que commencer. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et attends.

Commence alors un horrible tintamarre dans ma tête. Tant de questions se bousculent : Que va-t-il se passer ? Pour Luce ? Pour Bella et pour moi ? Si par malheur il arrive quelque chose à Bella pourront-ils me la laisser ? Encore faut-il que je sois capable de m'en occuper moi-même…. Elle est si petite, si fragile. Serais-je à la hauteur de cette lourde responsabilité ? Pourrais-je me concentré sur cette seule petite personne et laisser mon égo de côté ? Moi qui peux me montrer si égoïste, pourrais-je être moins nombriliste ?

Moins théorique mais plus pratique : de quoi à besoin d'un bébé ? Comment le comprendre ? Le satisfaire et l'aimer ? Comment est ce que je vais m'en sortir ?

Tant de questions qui pour l'instant resteront en suspant…..

Une voix grave et supérieure se fait entendre. Vivement, je relève la tête, c'est peut être pour moi ? :

-Monsieur Dwyner ?

Dwyner ? Non c'est pas pour moi. Mais l'homme me fixe, il se fait insistant, demandant après un Monsieur Dwyner. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je regarde s'il n'y a pas un autre homme dans la pièce. Ça doit être lui Monsieur Dwyner. Mais non, il n'y a rien. Les deux seules présences masculines ou présence tout cours dans cette pièce sont le médecin et moi-même.

-Monsieur Dwyner ?

Mais il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ? Son type n'est pas ici. Il n'y a pas de Dwy…..que je suis bête. Si, il y a bien une Dwyner. Isabella et c'est la mère de Luce. Voilà pourquoi il m'appel ainsi. Il croit que je suis son mari tout comme la femme de l'accueil qui croyait que j'étais le père du bébé. Comprenant mon erreur, je me lève et tend confusément ma main au médecin :

-Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas reconnu le nom. Je suis fatigué et je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je suis Monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle Dwyner est une amie. C'est moi qui étais avec elle sur le toit.

-Très bien. Ne vous excusez pas, ça a du être une sacré journée pour vous.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Pleines de surprises et de rebondissements. Mais le plus important docteur. Commet va la petite ?

-Ne vous en faite pas, la petite va très bien. Elle se porte à merveille. Elle fait 3 kilos 100 pour 42 centimètres. Vous avez fait du très bon travail durant l'accouchement. Un professionnel n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Je pourrais la voir ? Comment va sa mère ?

-Normalement les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps mais je ferais une exception pour vous. Quand à Mademoiselle Dwyner. Je ne peux hélas pas vous en dire beaucoup. Je me suis renseigné avant de venir vous voir, me doutant bien que vous me demanderiez de ses nouvelles. Elle est encore au bloc opératoire. Son état à son arrivé était très critique. Elle a fait une hémorragie lors de l'accouchement. Une déchirure au niveau de l'utérus et une fragilité au cœur qui c'est fait ressentir pendant l'effort de l'accouchement. Mais ne vous en faite pas, votre amie est avec le docteur Klein. C'est l'une des meilleures. Elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir.

Et elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Bella est resté au bloc pendant 2 heures. Deux heures ou j'ai attendu mais en vain. Deux heures ou je me suis posé milles et une question. Deux heures où j'ai regardé Luce dormir paisiblement pendant que ça mère luttait pour survivre. Les infirmières de nuits ont bien essayé de me déloger mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

J'y ai passé ma nuit et ma journée. Je ne pouvais abandonner la petite. Son enfant. Elle me l'a confiée. C'était sa dernière volonté. Je ne peux la trahir. Et puis je ne pouvais laisser Luce. Il était hors de question que les services sociaux la place. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

J'ai alors demandé de l'aide. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Tanya, j'ai appelé les seules personnes qui puissent m'aider : mes parents. Lorsque j'ai appelé ma mère et que je lui ai demandé de venir à l'hôpital, elle a tout de suite paniqué :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessé ? Tu n'as rien de grave au moins ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je n'ai rien. Il faut juste que vous veniez toi et papa. Je suis tombé sur une situation un peu compliqué et je voudrai que vous me conseilliez.

-Comment ça ? Explique-toi mon chéri.

-C'est long a expliquer. Je préférerais que vous veniez sur place. Ça sera mieux.

-Bon d'accord. Ton père va revenir de sa garde dans 10 minutes. On part dès qu'il rentre. Tu es dans quel hôpital et quel service ?

-Sainte Auguste service néonat.

-Néonat ? Mais…..

-Pas de questions maman. Tu comprendras tout à l'heure.

En les attendant, j'ai contemplé Luce. Elle était dans la nurserie, au milieu des nouveau-nés. Là, tellement petite mais si belle. Ses petits cheveux étaient cachés sous un petit bonnet rose. Emmitouflé dans une couverture couleur crème, elle dormait. Elle a commencé à s'agiter puis à pleurer. J'ai tout de suite interpellé une infirmière pour qu'elle l'examine.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Rien de bien grave Monsieur. Elle a faim. Il est temps de lui donner son biberon. Vous voulez le faire ?

-Je…..et bien je…je sais pas faire.

L'infirmière m'a souris.

-Ne vous en faite pas Monsieur. C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Il suffit d'apprendre. Et puis vous ne serez pas seul. Je resterais avec vous.

C'est avec l'aide de l'infirmière que j'ai donné pour la première fois le biberon. J'ai calé Luce dans mes bras et me suis confortablement installé dans le rocking chair mis à disposition. L'infirmière, Maggie, comme l'indiqué son badge, m'a amené le biberon. Une fois la tétine en bouche, Luce a tété goulument. Je l'ai longuement regardé faire. C'est un très beau spectacle. Les yeux mis clos elle savourait cet instant, les points serrés comme concentrés sur cette longue et importante tache.

Quand elle eu terminé, Maggie m'a montré comment lui faire faire son rot. La callant contre ma poitrine, bavoir sur l'épaule, je lui ai légèrement frotté le dos. J'ai eu peur à se moment là, de lui faire du mal. L'infirmière s'en ai rendu compte et elle m'a rassuré. M'informant que j'utilisé les bons gestes et que je dosais comme il fallait ma force. Un bruit de rejet c'est fait entendre et le bavoir a été légèrement recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre d'une odeur quelque peu douteuse. J'ai fait la grimace à la vue du vomit et à l'odeur :

-Attendez de changer une couche et la vous pourrez grimacer.

Cela m'a fait sourire. Je ne suis pas pressé de vivre cette expérience riche en effluves plus au moins fortes.

-En effet, ça doit être….très aromatisé…..Néanmoins, je pense être capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Vous m'appelez lorsqu'il faudra la changer ?

-Vous ne serez pas déçu en effet. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrais tout de suite et vous laisserais se privilège. Maintenant vous devriez vous lever et bercer Luce. Il est temps pour elle de retourner dans son lit.

Je me suis exécuté et ai arpenté la nurserie, Luce dans les bras en la bercant. Doucement, elle s'est mise à bailler et à cligner des yeux avant de les fermer définitivement et de rejoindre Morphée. Je l'ai déposée et remercié Maggie pour son aide et ses conseils, puis, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie.

Quelle n'a pas était ma surprise de voir à travers la vitre mes parents une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Les serrant dans mes bras, je leurs dit :

-Maman, papa, je suis content que vous soyez venus au plus vite. J'ai besoin de vous.

Ma mère est encore sous le choc. C'est donc mon père qui prend la parole :

-Je veux bien te croire fiston ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive….

-Que fait tu à la nurserie et avec ce bébé dans les bras ?

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Maggie, me demande :

-Monsieur ? Il faudrait que vous passiez au plus vite à l'accueil. Vous avez quelques documents à remplir pour votre fille.

-Très bien, je vais y aller tout de suite. Encore merci.

-De rien, c'est mon rôle d'aider les nouveaux parents.

-Chéri….tu es papa ? Mais je ne comprends pas. Tanya était enceinte ? Vous vous êtes revus ?

-Non maman. Ce n'est pas Tanya. C'est un peu long à expliquer. On devrait peut être s'assoir dans la salle d'attente.

Une fois assis, je leur ai tout raconté. A commencé par la raison de ma présence sur ce toit. Sans pour autant entrer dans les détails quand à la gravité de ma dépression. Mais ils ne sont pas idiots, on n'envisage pas d'aller sur un toit pour sauter si on n'est pas dans une profonde détresse. Je les ai informés de cet état car si jamais je veux solliciter l'aide de mes parents, je ne dois pas leur mentir. J'ai, ensuite, malgré la peine et le désarroi qui ce lisaient sur leurs visages, enchainé sur le sauvetage de Bella et du fait que l'on soit resté bloqué. Du temps passé à faire connaissance et enfin de l'accouchement, de la dernière volonté de la jeune mère et des conséquences que cela engendrait sur ma vie.

Une fois mon récit terminé, ma mère m'a serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras les larmes coulant sur son visage :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Tu sais bien qu'on peut t'aider ?

-Je le sais mais malgré tout vos efforts, vous ne pouvez comprendre ce qui m'arrivai. Vous vivez dans le bonheur. Tous, vous, Alice, Emmett….Je ne supportais plus ça. J'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus rien….

-Et nous alors ?

-Je sais papa. J'en ai pris conscience et cela, c'est grâce à Bella. Elle m'a fait reconnaitre que j'agissais par pure égoïsme et que je devais m'estimer heureux de vous avoir auprès de moi.

-Nous devons une fière chandelle à cette jeune femme. Je me rappelle lorsqu'elle est venue en consultation. Elle n'était pas dans un très bon état de santé pour une femme enceinte. Très fatiguée et soucieuse de l'avenir de sa fille. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'est que sa fille vive entourée d'amour avec des personnes sincères. Qu'en est-il de son état ?

Mon père en bon médecin qui se respecte s'intéresse toujours au domaine médical. Non pas qu'il soit frigide et qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à ça mais au moins c'est un domaine qu'il métrise. Tristement, je lui réponds :

-Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Elle a été prise en charge par Le docteur Klein mais elle n'a pas pu faire grand-chose.

-Mon dieu que c'est triste.

-En effet. Bella m'a confié sa fille mais je n'ai aucun lien avec la petite. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Elle m'a sauvé, moi j'en ai été incapable et voilà que je ne pourrais même pas honorer sa dernière volonté.

-Elle n'a pas de la famille ? Le père du bébé ?

-Le père si on peu l'appeler ainsi l'a abandonné après l'avoir traité comme une moins que rien. Sa mère vie en France et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec sa fille et son père elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'elle sur qui compter.

-Je vois. Normalement les services sociaux font appel aux membres de la famille dans un cas comme celui-ci. La situation familiale me semble quelque peut compliquer je vais me renseigner pour savoir ce qui va se passer. Pendant ce temps passe à l'accueil, je crois que tu as des papiers à remplir pour la petite.

Sur ses mots, mon père et parti à la pêche aux renseignements. Avec ma mère, j'ai remplis les documents administratifs tout au moins ceux que je pouvais remplir. Il me manquait pas mal de chose.

Quand j'eu terminé, ma mère et moi sommes allés revoir Luce qui dormais profondément emmitouflé dans sa petite couverture rose.

-Tout à l'heure quand ton père et moi t'avons vu avec la petite dans les bras, on a été surpris certes. On pensait que c'était ton enfant mais c'est surtout parce qu'on en t'avait pas vus aussi calme depuis longtemps. Luce te fais du bien et ta manière d'agir avec tant délicatesse avec elle, montre que tu tiens à elle.

-Je l'aime déjà maman. Ce n'est pas ma fille et j'ignore si je pourrais la garder mais je sais que je pourrais lui apporter l'amour dont Bella voulait qu'elle soit entourée. Je ne le fais pas juste parce que sa mère me la demandé comme dernière faveur. Mais parce que je sens au fond de moi que je suis déjà beaucoup trop attaché à ce bébé pour la laisser tomber. Après tout, je l'ai mise au monde.

-Et j'en suis très fière. Sache que quoi qu'il advienne, tu auras notre soutien.

Mon père est revenu peu de temps après, suivi par l'assistante sociale du service. Mme Hope, une femme très gentille et à l'écoute des gens qui m'a aidé et qui m'aide encore beaucoup. Elle a su nous donner les renseignements nécessaires et nous guider comme il se doit vers des structures juridiques qui puissent formaliser correctement ma place de figure paternelle.

Malgré mon absence de lien sanguin avec la petite et ma ressente rencontre avec sa mère, le juge des enfants accepta de me confiez la garde de Luce sous conditions d'effectuer les recherche pour informer la famille de Bella et le « père » du bébé de la situation actuelle. J'avais 6 mois pour tout faire. A terme, j'aurais une nouvelle convocation au tribunal et si personne ne s'est manifesté pour obtenir sa garde, je pourrais faire une demande d'adoption.

Voilà comment 4 semaines plus tard, je me retrouve passant d'homme célibataire et dépressif à apprenti père pour un magnifique bébé de 4 semaines et 1 jours : Luce Isabella Dwyner.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début. J'ignorais ce que je devais faire, je n'étais, mais alors pas du tout préparé pour ça ! Avec l'aide de mes parents, nous avons aménagé mon appartement et je me suis documenté sur comment élever un enfant en tant que célibataire.

J'ai aussi été chez Bella, dans son appartement enfin si on peu appeler ça un appartement. A peine 20 mètre carré. Il y avait le strict minimum, peu de babioles encombrantes. Néanmoins, malgré la petitesse du lieu, on pouvait voir qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour rendre cet endroit agréable à vivre. L'arrangeant avec des petits bouquets de fleurs par-ci par-là, des tapis et des tentures. Toutes plus colorées les uns que les autres. Elle jouait beaucoup avec les miroirs. Pas par narcissisme, je ne pense pas mais pour agrandir la pièce. Au final, ça rendait plutôt bien.

Nous avons pris les meubles et vêtements qu'elle avait déjà acheté pour sa fille. Sur la table de chevet ou plutôt la chaise qui servait de table de chevet, j'y ai trouvé un livre de naissance. Un petit livret, ou elle y a mis toutes ses impressions sur chaque étapes de sa grosses, des photos de son ventre qui grossissais à vus d'œil…..

Je pouvais lire dans ses écrits qu'elle aimait déjà plus que tout son enfant. Elle s'est posée beaucoup de question. Mais qui ne s'en poserais pas en s'apprêtant à devenir mère célibataire ?

Le livre n'a pas été terminé, il reste de nombreuses pages ou la mère doit y écrire ses impression sur l'accouchement, les premières nuits, les premiers babillages, premiers mots, premiers pas…. Tant de choses qu'elle ne pourra pas voir.

Ce constat, m'a fait mal au cœur. Pour la petite surtout. Ma mère qui m'accompagné m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a alors dit :

-Il est clair que Bella aimé déjà beaucoup sa fille. L'amour est l'une des choses qui comptait le plus pour elle. Il suffit de voir son studio. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais quand on entre, on ressent l'amour qu'elle y a mit pour l'aménager. Elle t'a demandé de prendre soin de sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, la chair de sa chair. Elle ne te l'a pas demandé parce que tu étais la seule personne présente sur ce toit mais parce qu'en parlant avec toi, elle a remarqué que tu étais quelqu'un empli d'amour. Edward, tu es un passionné, l'amour c'est ce qui te fait avancer. Il suffit de voir ce que ça a donné lorsque tout c'est fini avec Tanya. Tu l'aimais plus que tout, cet amour, te donnait la force d'avancer dans ta carrière et t'inspirait. Lorsque ça s'est terminé, tu as tout perdu. Tu vis l'amour, tu le donnes sans compter. Et c'est, je pense cette capacité que Bella a compris en toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle ta confié la vie de sa fille. Elle a su voir que tu seras capable de lui donner tout l'amour dont elle a besoin. Et Dieu sait que ça va être dur. Tu va devoir lui en donner deux fois plus pour compenser la pars de sa mère. Mais je sais que tu va en être capable. Tu vas pouvoir relever ce défit.

-Merci maman. Si je suis capable de donner autant d'amour c'est parce que j'ai eu des parents qui eux même en donne beaucoup. Je pense que je vais garder se livret et je vais continuer le travail de Bella. Ecrire toutes les étapes et les changements qui s'opèrent chez Luce.

Après avoir aménagé l'appartement, nous sommes allez chercher Luce à l'hôpital. Elle y est restée une semaine, le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune complication suite à sa prématurité. Les deux premiers jours, ma mère était restée avec moi. Pour m'indiquer les bons gestes à faire et m'aider à déchiffrer les pleurs de Luce. C'est quand même vachement dur à comprendre quand même. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir une graduation des pleurs accompagné d'un livre qui explique leurs significations ? Ça serait quand même beaucoup plus simple pour nous…..

Une fois bien habitué ou tout au moins un peu familiarisé, ma mère à inviter toutes la famille à diner pour présenter officiellement Luce à la famille. Emmet et Alice avaient été mis au courant dans les grandes lignes de la situation. Ils s'avaient que j'avais la garde d'un bébé, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue. Mes parents leurs ayants demandé de me laisser un temps d'adaptation.

Alice néanmoins n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'appeler et de me tenir le crachoir pendant des heures pour en savoir un peu plus. Je lui ai raconté avec un peu plus de détail comme elle l'exigeait mais en faisant l'impasse sur la raison de principale de cette rencontre. Mes parents et moi ont s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas l'en leur informer. Elle avait hâte de voir la petite et j'ai du ruser pour ne pas qu'elle vienne à l'hôpital. Je voulais être tranquille et avec Alice, c'est pas possible. J'adore ma sœur mais c'est une vraie pile et elle est incapable de rester calme ou de faire preuve un tant soit peu de discrétion.

N'ayant eu aucun appel d'Emmet, n'y visite si ce n'est un Texto me félicitant et me charriant bien comme il se doit, j'en ai déduit de un qu'Alice lui avait déjà tout raconté. De deux que sa femme Rosalie devait surement le menacer de je ne sais qu'elle punition si jamais il venait me déranger.

C'était un dimanche. Le temps était au beau fixe, une journée magnifique dans laquelle ma petite Luce à fait son entrée officielle au sein de la famille Cullen. Ma sœur surexcitée comme une puce est arrivée avec ¾ d'heures d'avance. Tes tonnes et des tonnes de cadeaux dans la voiture. A peine arrivée chez mes parents, ses premières paroles ont été :

-Où est Luce ? Je veux la voir.

Mon père, qui était allé les accueillir, lui a di que nous étions dans le salon. Elle a carrément poussé mon père qui lui barrait la route et s'est dirigée vers Luce sans même un bonjour pour personne.

-Oh mon dieu elle est mignonne comme tout. C'est une petite poupée. Oh Edward tu as tellement de chance. Je veux un bébé comme elle.

Jasper qui venait d'entrer, les bras chargés de paquets, c'est subitement arrêté lâchant ce qu'il tenait. Le visage un peu pale il dit incertain :

-Tu dis quoi mon amour ? Un …un bébé….Tu veux un bébé ?

-Quoi ? Nan, je dis pas que je veux un bébé tout de suite. Mais quand on en aura un je veux une fille comme Luce.

-Ah tu me soulages ma puce. Pendant un moment j'ai paniqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas pour tout de suite mais je vais pas attendre 10 ans non plus.

La tête de Jasper nous a fait rire. Mis soulagé mis en stresse, il est vite parti chercher les autres paquets. Surement histoire de pendre l'air.

Alice était complètement folle. Elle a acheté des tonnes et des tonnes de cadeaux. Principalement des vêtements. Luce serait tranquille au moins jusqu'à ses 2 ans. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle avait déjà des vêtements, elle m'a répondu :

-Avec tes gouts douteux en matière de mode, je préfère m'assurer que la petite ne soit pas habillée comme une plouc. Néanmoins, je te complimente sur la tenue que porte la petite. Cet ensemble gris avec des imprimés rose et rouge est très joli.

-Normal, c'est une tenue que j'ai trouvé chez Bella. Ça fait partie des vêtements qu'elle avait déjà achetés.

Ma sœur n'a rien ajouté de plus, elle a pris le bébé et nous avons touts ris lorsqu'elle s'est mise à lui parler de mode. La petite c'est mise à pleurer et ses pleures ont redoublé d'intensité lorsqu' Alice a tenté de lui présenter tout les vêtements.

-Laisse tomber Alice, elle s'en fiche. Tu l'ennuies plutôt qu'autre à force de lui parler de Louboutin et autres….

-Pfff pour l'instant ça l'ennuie, mais tu verras plus tard. Elle serra incollable et je l'emmènerais partout.

La réaction de Luce a été tout autre à l'arrivé d'Emmett. J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été apeuré par la carrure imposante de mon frère mais pas du tout. Une fois dans ses bras, elle lui a fait des sourires et l'a longtemps fixé de ses grands yeux marron avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Alice était dégoûtée :

-C'est normale que Luce soit plus à l'aise avec toi. Elle sent que tu n'es qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

-Ne soit pas jalouse tite sœur. Je sais y faire et pas toi.

Rosalie s'est montrée plus discrète. Tout comme son cousin, elle n'a pas voulu prendre la petite dans ses bras. Préférant regarder amoureusement son mari qui s'occupait de Luce dans ses bras. Mon frère l'a regardé un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'est alors approché de lui et lui as dit le plus sincèrement du monde :

-Emmett je veux un enfant de toi.

- En tant que mari et femme, on n'aura pas le choix. C'est dans la clause du contrat.

-Nigaud, je veux qu'on s'y mette tout de suite.

-Oh ma princesse. On s'y met dès ce soir. Prépare toi ça va être la fête du grand Emmett. Ce bébé tu l'auras crois moi !

-Wow et bien je pense que d'ici un an on aura un autre bébé dans la famille. C'est géniale que vous vous commenciez les essaie bébé.

Mes parents étaient très contents. La journée c'est passé à merveille. Nous étions tous heureux. Et me voir entouré de ma famille m'a fait le plus grand bien. J'ai réfléchie aux paroles de Bella sur le toit. Elle avait raison, je m'étais montré égoïste. Le plus grand égoïste qu'il soit.

Luce c'est mis à gigoter dans mes bras. Me sortant ainsi de mes songes. Elle avait fini son biberon. Lui faisant faire son rot, j'ai patiemment essayé de la rendormir. Peine perdu, elle était réveillé et pour de bon. Je l'ai habillé et après l'avoir installé dans son cosy je me suis attelé à ma propre toilette. Puis pendant un bon ¾ d'heures, je lui ai joué du piano. Je n'ai pas encore la force de composer mais j'ai repris mes partitions. Ce qui est géniale avec Luce c'est qu'elle peut rester des heures à me regarder ou tout simplement s'endormir au son de Beethoven, Mozart et autre grands noms de la musique classique comme c'est la cas en ce moment.

A presque 19h après une petite sieste post biberon, j'ai sortie la poussette, lui ai mis son manteau et nous sommes sortis :

-On va aller voir maman ma chérie.

**Alors ? Vos pronostiques ? Où va E dward ?**

**Dites-moi tout…..N'hésitez pas à revieuwer…. **


End file.
